Lazos infernales
by ImTheBlackCat
Summary: Cuando tus pies tocan el fondo solo tienes dos opciones, ahogarte o volver a subir. ¿Cuál eligirá Erika? Spiolers de S8. Continuación de "Causa y efecto"
1. La calma después de la tormenta

Hey! ¿Cómo les va? ¿Cómo los trata el hiatus? Me tienen de regreso con la temporada 8 y rogando que mis head canons no interfieran con los canon de la temporada 10... San Carver no lo permita. Si llegara a suceder, bueno me tomaré esa licencia si no les molesta ;) y seguiré adelante con mi propia historia a pesar de todo.

Antes de empezar, dos cosas:

La primera los agradecimientos. A Zereika por el follow y los fav. Te doy la bienvenida oficialmente :D Estuve un poco distraída y se me pasó agradecertelo por PM. Y a mis seguidor s y opinólog s de siempre: A Yani, A Raii Y a Ninablack17 quienes hace mucho que no se dejan ver por aquí pero sepan que las tengo presentes a ustedes y a sus opiniones :) De gual forma a todos los que leen anónimamente.

Lo segundo era que estaba pensando en escribir para esta temporada 8 un cap al estilo "The real Ghostbusters" con una comic con o algo parecido. Aún no lo empiezo pero todavía estoy a tiempo y me gustaría que me tirasen sus dardos de fangirls sobre Erika y su rol en la historia. No sean tímidos ¿OK? Todo lo que se les ocurra... Anónimo o firmado. Como les plazca. Si les interesa pueden dejar sus comentarios en mi Tumblr. Si los firman les daré el crédito si están de acuerdo. Necesito esto porque mi mirada de la historia como autora es subjetiva. Quiero saber cómo se ve desde afuera más allá de los reviews. Así que ya saben. Los estoy esperando ;)

Un saludo y gracias por sus visitas.

* * *

**La calma después de la tormenta.**

Sam Winchester miró a su alrededor con impotencia. Sus ojos examinaban desesperadamente cada rincón del laboratorio. Buscaban a su hermano y a Castiel, quienes segundos antes estaban justo ahí. Rodeando a Dick mientras él perdía la vida.

–Sam. Deberíamos irnos. –advirtió Kevin sin ser escuchado por el gigante.

– ¿Qué carajo? –balbuceó el menor de los Winchester respirando furiosamente.

–Más masticadores –volvió a advertir el joven profeta –en cualquier momento, Sam.

–No te preocupes –interrumpió la animada voz de Crowley.

Sam se volvió hacia él, aún con la furia invadiendo todo su ser.

–Tengo una pequeña armada de demonios ahí fuera –comentó el rey del infierno, con su clásica postura relajada y sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, avanzando hacia el cazador –Cortas la cabeza, el cuerpo se tambaleará, después de todo. Piensa si sólo hubieras tenido un rey desde el primer amanecer. Tú también estarías en un problema.

–Que es exactamente lo que querías. –observó Sam.

–Y tú también. –comentó sabiamente el demonio, encogiéndose de hombros. –Sin un plan maestro, los Leviathan son solamente otros monstruos. Pisan fuerte, eso seguro, pero adoras los retos. Tu trabajo es mantenerlos desorganizados.

– ¿Dónde está Dean? –preguntó el cazador tratando de contener su enojo.

Crowley volvió a encogerse de hombros, esta vez más efusivamente.

–Ese hueso –comentó sarcásticamente –tiene un fuerte retroceso. Las armas de Dios lo hacen a menudo. Deberían poner una advertencia en la caja –se burló.

– ¡¿Dónde están, Crowley?! –exigió Sam una vez más.

El rey respondió la pregunta a medias:

–No puedo ayudarte, Sam.

Inmediatamente chasqueó sus dedos. Dos demonios tomaron a Kevin ante la incrédula mirada del hermano menor.

–Lo siento, Sam. –advirtió el de negro –El profeta es mío.

Kevin y los demonios desaparecieron ante un nuevo chasquido de sus dedos y la inagotable desesperación y confusión del castaño.

–Tienes lo que querías –Crowley continuaba con su sarcástico pero veraz discurso. –Dick está muerto. Salvaron el mundo. Y yo quería un pequeño profeta –agregó intensificando sus ademanes. –Lo siento, alce. Ojalá pudiera ayudar. Tienes mucho de lo que ocuparte ahora mismo –le advirtió –Parece que estás verdaderamente…por tu cuenta.

Y como si deseara ilustrar sus afirmaciones, el rey del infierno desapareció de la vista de Sam con un nuevo chasquido, dejándolo completa y desesperadamente solo.

* * *

Erika corría furiosamente por el pasillo. Pulsó el botón del elevador con furia, pero éste parecía no responder. Quizá estuviese bloqueado. Buscó otra salida. Debía haberla. Escaleras de incendio. Escaleras normales. ¡Una ventana por la que saltar! ¡Lo que fuera! Pero que la llevara directamente a sus compañeros de combate. ¡Algo muy malo acababa de pasar!

Finalmente dio con la escalera. ¡Pero la maldita puerta tenía llave de seguridad! ¡No tenía el código! De modo que optó por lo más simple. Tomó el taser del guardia que había knockeado minutos antes y descompuso la cerradura. La puerta se abrió. Bajó furiosamente las escaleras. Los muslos le dolían de tanto correr y sus pulmones ardían y el sudor inundaba su cuerpo.

Finalmente alcanzó los niveles inferiores. Buscó desesperadamente la última habitación en la que había visto a los chicos antes de que todo se descompusiera. Rebanó varias cabezas casi sin parpadear.

¡Al fin! Al cruzar una puerta, una imagen familiar. Sam. Parado ahí, en medio de ese laboratorio totalmente manchado de esa asquerosa baba negra, que estaba por todos lados.

– ¡SAM! ¿¡Estás bien?! –preguntó.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta.

– ¿Sam…?

Otra vez silencio. Se acercó al enorme cuerpo de Winchester y lo sacudió furiosamente.

– ¡SAM! ¿Qué pasó aquí? ¿Dónde están Dean y Cas…?

–Yo… no lo sé…

– ¿Han ido a por Dick? Tenemos que encontrarlos… creo que algo malo le pasó a Castiel…

–Estaban aquí… –balbuceó el gigante –Y ya no están….

– ¿Qué dices…? No te entiendo.

–Que estaban aquí…

– ¿Dónde…?

–Justo ahí… -señaló con su dedo índice el sitio exacto donde los había visto momentos antes –y ahora…. Dick….

–Dick… ¿Dick qué? ¿Les ha hecho daño? ¿No ha funcionado? –preguntó con desesperación maldiciendo anticipadamente a Crowley.

–Dick… estaba ahí… el hueso en la yugular… y luego… explotó… y…Dean Y Cas ya no estaban…

– ¿Cómo que ya no estaban? –indagó al borde de una crisis nerviosa.

– ¡DESAPARECIERON ERIKA! –gritó llorando angustiosamente –¡NO SÉ DÓNDE ESTÁN!

–Tenemos que irnos, Sam. –dijo ella tratando de mantener la calma – ¿Has encontrado a ese chico, Kevin?

–Tampoco está… Crowley se lo llevó…

–Bien, de a una cosa a la vez. Salgamos de aquí. Yo me ocuparé de Crowley, te lo prometo. Ahora vámonos.

Salir del edificio totalmente colapsado no fue tarea difícil. Al parecer alguien ya había pasado por ahí antes. Imaginó quienes habían sido. Intuía ojos negros por doquier. Estaba tan fácil que salieron por la entrada principal sin que nadie lo notase.

Llegaron hasta el exterior y la imagen del imponente Impala estrellado contra lo que una vez había sido un cartel de identificación de la empresa rompía el alma.

Sam se puso tras el volante. Parecía estar ya en sus cabales. Intentó poner el Chevy en marcha pero éste no quiso arrancar. Parecía que se negaba insistentemente a irse sin su dueño.

– ¿Lo ves? ¿No te dije que esa desgraciada no debía conducir el coche…? –protestó ella.

– Erika…por favor… – le suplicó silencio tácitamente.

Finalmente el motor cedió ante la insistencia de Sam. Arrancó marcha atrás y se largaron de ahí.

Sam se detuvo repentinamente en medio de la carretera. Bajó del coche cerrando la puerta con furia tras de sí. Se paró en medio del camino, avanzó unos pasos hacia un lado, luego hacia el otro pasando reiteradamente las manos por su melena color castaño. Finalmente se quedó quieto, con el puño tensamente cerrado apoyado con fuerza sobre sus labios que apretaba furiosamente. Parecía extraviado.

Erika bajó del coche, el que como de costumbre protestó con un rechinido al moverse la puerta. Lo contempló en silencio unos momentos. Luego se acercó a él. Le acarició el brazo.

–Sam… -murmuró –vamos a algún sitio tranquilo. Tienes que serenarte. Porque necesito que me cuentes con detalle lo que ha pasado… en cuanto te sea posible… por favor sube al auto. Yo conduciré. ¿Bien?

Arrastró al gigante del brazo y lo ubicó en el asiento del acompañante. Se puso tras el volante y arrancó. Condujo varias horas hasta su casa.

Sam dejó caer todo el peso de su inmenso cuerpo en la cama. Ella arrimó una silla y se sentó frente a él. Sacó su petaca, que como buena cazadora y siguiendo la tradición y necesidad de la profesión llevaba siempre consigo, y se la ofreció.

–Sam… ¿qué pasó?

Winchester bebió varios tragos sin detenerse, cosa que asombró a la chica. Finalmente empezó a hablar.

–No sé lo que pasó… cuando entré Dick tenía el hueso en su cuello. Dean y Castiel estaba a su lado… luego estalló derramando esa porquería negra por doquier…fue un estallido enorme… con gran violencia… cerré mis ojos instintivamente y me protegí y cuando los abrí… no había nadie…

– ¿Mencionaste algo sobre Crowley…?

–Si… se llevó a Kevin.

– ¿Alguna otra cosa que recuerdes… aunque parezca insignificante?

–No… ¡Si! Dijo algo acerca de…que las cosas de Dios tenían… retroceso… o algo...

–Bien. Yo me ocuparé de eso. Sam, voy a averiguar qué les pasó a Cas y a tu hermano… ¿Crees que puedas esperarme aquí…? Por favor, no te vayas. –le rogó.

* * *

N de la A:

"**_Piensa si sólo hubieras tenido un rey desde el primer amanecer. Tú también estarías en un problema._**" Es una frase cuyo significado no logro terminar de entender. La busqué en inglés pero no logré darle un sentido al traducirla yo personalmente. De modo que opté por ponerla así como estaba en el subtítulo del episodio que yo tenía.


	2. Desahuciada

Gracias ViWinchester por tu lindo review. Me alegra que te guste esta historia.

Agradezco también las visitas anónimas.

No hay mucho más para agregar excepto recodarles (cosa que olvidé la última vez) que si bien cada historia puede ser leída por separado es recomendable empezar por "El otro lado del camino"

* * *

**Desahuciada.**

Estaba agazapada en un obscuro rincón, apretó con una mano su bolsa de conjuro anti demonios, el la otra empuñaba la espada con tanta fuerza que lastimaba la palma de su mano. Necesitaba que fuese así. Necesitaba de ese dolor para mantenerse concentrada, enfocada en su objetivo. Casi no respiraba. De pronto comenzó a sentir su presencia, cada vez más cerca.

La puerta se abrió y Crowley entró por ella encendiendo las luces. Erika saltó de su escondite y lo redujo violentamente, amenazándolo con la espada.

– ¿¡QUÉ MIERDA ES LO QUE ACABA DE PASAR?! ¡DÍMELO! –le exigió oprimiendo su garganta con la punta de la daga hasta hacerla sangrar.

– ¿Qué carajo te crees que estás haciendo? –cuestionó el rey del infierno con una mezcla de temor, sorpresa y enojo.

– ¿¡TÚ SABÍAS QUE ESO IBA A PASAR?!

– ¿Es una pregunta o una afirmación? –dijo con sarcasmo.

–NO JUEGES CONMIGO ¿OÍSTE? –amenazó hundiendo más la daga en el cuello del demonio – ¿QUÉ PASO? ¿QUÉ LES PASÓ A DEAN Y A CASS?

–No lo sé…

–Lo sabes…claro que lo sabes. ¿Están muertos?

– ¿Muertos…? Ojalá… –ella lastimó aún más su cuello –Espera… tranquila… –trató de calmarla, viendo que ella iba en serio –Baja eso… ¿si? –le dijo con voz sedosa al tiempo que empujaba su brazo lo más lejos que pudo de su cuerpo.

Ella retrocedió un par de pasos, no obstante mantuvo al rey del averno amenazado con la daga en alto.

–No sé exactamente dónde estén… pero mi teoría es que Dick los arrastró al purgatorio… ¿satisfecha?

Ella respondió con un amague de su espada hacia el traje de carne de Crowley. Él se sobresaltó ligeramente.

– ¿Purgatorio…? ¿Tú lo sabías…? ¿No es así…? Imagino que debes estar muy satisfecho… –comentó dolorosamente bajando finalmente su arma.

–Bastante… una pena que el alce no los acompañase.

– ¡NO JUEGES CON TU BUENA SUERTE! ¡¿OÍSTE?! –gritó abalanzándose y dándole tal puñetazo en la cara a Crowley que si éste no hubiese sido un demonio lo habría desmayado, seguramente.

Crowley movió ligeramente su mano y Erika salió despedida por el aire. Cayó al suelo violentamente al otro lado de la oficina.

–Querida…. Pude hacerte daño desde el principio…. –advirtió él limpiándose la sangre de la boca –no lo he hecho porque te tengo una gran estima…no es como si no hubiese sabido de antemano que estarías aquí – extendió el brazo y la daga voló directo a su mano; todo parecía indicar que no estaba de más tomar alguna que otra precaución.

Ella permaneció en el suelo unos momentos. Mirando fijamente al techo, mientras él se servía un vaso de whisky y tomaba asiento en el sofá.

– ¿Es cómodo mi piso? –le preguntó con sarcasmo –Porque parece que deseas quedarte a vivir ahí… -terminó llevándose el vaso a los labios.

Ella se incorporó lentamente. Contempló a Crowley con seriedad. Se puso de pie y avanzó hacia él.

–Tráelos de vuelta… -balbuceó.

– ¿Cómo has dicho? –indagó él con incredulidad.

–…Por favor… Tráelos de vuelta…. –rogó con timidez.

Crowley lanzó una cínica y sarcástica carcajada.

– ¿Y por qué iba a hacer eso? –preguntó aún riendo.

Ella se acercó aún más a él. Lentamente. Se arrodilló delante de Crowley. Sin dejar de mirar a sus fríos ojos, tomó una de sus manos e insistió:

–Tráelos de vuelta…. Te lo suplico –dijo apoyando su cabeza sobre una de las rodillas de Crowley mientras rompía a llorar.

–Vaya… eso no me lo esperaba…-dijo con más desconcierto que asombro.

–…Por favor… te lo ruego –ahora lloraba desconsoladamente –tráelos de vuelta. Abre esa puerta y tráelos….yo sé que tú puedes… te daré lo que quieras….

–No tienes nada que me interese….

–Te daré mi alma… -le interrumpió con desesperación.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar que es eso lo que quiero….?

–Firmaré otro contrato… mi alma… mi vida… toma lo que quieras…lo que quieras… tú pondrás las condiciones… dame vida eterna… hazme inmortal… resucítame cuando quieras… pero por favor devuélveme a Castiel…. –se vio obligada a callarse, el llanto no le permitió seguir hablando.

–Excusas para llegar a mi boca… –bromeó –En verdad estás desesperada… ¿eh? –observó unos momentos después, secándole las lágrimas. Luego la apartó con delicadeza, se puso de pie y fue por más licor mientras ella permanecía aún en el piso junto al sofá –Me partes el corazón… pero aunque quisiera, que no quiero –aclaró con vehemencia –no podría hacerlo… ¡Ya no tengo sangre de monstruo, cariño! Y si la tuviera y abriera esa puerta… ¿qué garantías tenemos de que Castiel saldrá por ella y no otra cosa? No podremos controlar el flujo… y yo no cometo el mismo error dos veces. –sentenció finalmente –De modo que tendrás que aprender a vivir con eso… Deberías estar feliz. Tú y el alce salvaron el mundo.

– ¡NO ME TOMES POR IDIOTA! Me has enseñado durante años… ¿se te olvida? ¡Sé perfectamente que no tienes que abrir la puerta! Si te doy mi alma a cambio, no tendrás que hacerlo ¡TÚ ME LO ENSEÑASTE! El hechizo más efectivo…

–Ah…ah...Ah… -interrumpió Crowley con su dedo índice en alto –Nadie ha dicho que tengo la obligación de aceptar el trato…

–Entonces buscaré a quién si lo acepte….

– ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses, chica lista! Además, me encargaré de que nadie tenga interés alguno en hacer tratos contigo, amor.

Ella le obsequió una mirada de odio. Luego abandonó la habitación.


	3. Bajo el mismo techo

OOOOOK... Como creo que si sigo repasando este cap voy a continuar agregándole detalles y perdiendo la cordura en el intento, he decidido publicarlo de una vez por todas. Debo decir que lo reescribí por completo porque me pareció que Sam estaba muy meh...en la versión origial, así que lo hice un poquitín más agresivo. Iba a poner un par de discusiones extras pero me pareció que ya no daba para más y que era redundar demasiado. También se me ocurrió que "Sam frienzoned" sería un título más apropiado... jaja! naaahhhh :P era broma... Tampoco quiero que parezca que mi intención ha sido que Sam parezca un tonto y Erika una especie de "Mary Sue" a quien nadie puede engañar. (DIOS! ¡COMO ODIO EL TÉRMINO MARY SUE. ES COMO SI NADIE TUVIERA DERECHO A IMAGINAR UN PERSONAJE BADASS) Creo que no debería, o no es mi obligación en todo caso, aclararlo si el lector no lo entiende, ya sea por mi impericia al relatar o por su ceguera al leer, pero la idea es que ella está más focalizada que él en el problema. Pero bueno... no tengo ni idea de por qué estoy comentando esto (?)

Una vez más agradezco la visitas y les recuerdo que sus comentarios siempre van a ser bien recibidos.

ViWinchester: gracias por seguir la historia. Siempre me motiva saber que alguien está esperando el siguiente capítulo. Aunque debo admitir que el cap anterior no estaba escrito con la intención de emocionar (como si lo he hecho con capítulos anteriores, algunos de los cuales, o varios, para ser más sincera, los escribí llorando) pero éste no pensé que fuera así. Mil gracias nuevamente ;)

* * *

**Bajo el mismo techo.**

Erika aparcó el Impala frente a la casa. Ingresó encendiendo la luz, su mirada se posó sobre el enorme cuerpo de Winchester dormitando en el sofá. Se acercó a él, rengueando ligeramente, producto del golpe que había sufrido al ser lanzada al aire por Crowley; observó a Sam por un momento, luego contempló la botella de Jack Daniel's vacía sobre la mesita de café.

– Oh... ¡Por favor, Winchester! – exclamó con fastidio tomando la botella – ¿En serio te la vaciaste tú solo? Al menos la cama es mía esta noche... – murmuró suponiendo que no sería capaz de mover al gigante del sofá.

Sam despertó casi una hora más tarde. Se incorporó observando unos momentos a su ocasional compañera de cuarto. En la duermevela, tuvo la sensación de que quien rondaba era Dean, limpiando las armas. Pero al terminar de despertar comprendió que todo lo que había vivido no fue parte de una pesadilla. En verdad estaba solo.

–Te llevaste el Impala…. – protestó.

–Disculpa. Pero los chicos de Crowley aún no me han traído mi coche, el cual, por cierto, dejamos abandonado en Sucrocorp, por si la borrachera te impide recordarlo con claridad. – su tono no era el más amable, luego cambió al recordar el estado emocional que el menor de los hermanos tendría en ese momento – Además fue mi garantía de que no irías a ninguna parte. Por más dolido que estés, no te marcharás sin el coche de tu hermano.

–Que sea la última vez. –le advirtió con seriedad.

–Lo juro… no lo volveré a hacer. Por cierto, solo hay una cama y en represalia por beberte mi whisky te toca dormir en ese sofá esta noche ¿has entendido? – le reprochó.

– Lo que sea... – masculló Sam tratando de girarse con torpeza en el sofá de un solo cuerpo.

Erika guardó las armas y se fue a la cama.

* * *

Despertó adolorida por haberse dormido en la mesa... pero no recordaba haberse dormido en la mesa. ¡Es más! Estaba segura de que se había acostado en la cama... miró alrededor. No reconocía el lugar en el que estaba. Sus ojos viajaron por la oficina. En los muros, diplomas e imágenes de civilizaciones antiguas. También una réplica de un óleo con ángeles.

"¿Dónde rayos estoy?" se preguntó mirando fijamente el escritorio.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente luego de un ligero y despreocupado golpecito. Alguien asomó la mitad de su cuerpo dentro de la oficina.

– ¿Otra vez durmiendo en el trabajo, maldita perezosa?

Ella contempló al hombre con mezcla de incertidumbre y terror.

– ¿Paul? ¿Qué... que haces aquí?

– Trajeron el almuerzo y aparentemente hay un sándwich de pollo que nadie pidió... lo guardé para ti... es tu favorito. – dijo mostrando un paquete en su mano.

– Yo... – el miedo la invadió y no fue capaz de articular una respuesta.

– Madrugaste anoche, ¿eh? Deberías replantearte el seguir teniendo sexo durante la semana laboral... compadezco a ese pobre hombre con el que te casaste... – dijo en tono jocoso. – ¿lo quieres o no?

– ¿Qué cosa? –preguntó ella echando rápida una ojeada al anillo en su dedo. El mismo anillo del sueño anterior.

-¿Que qué cosa? ¡el sándwich, tontita...! – la regañó sonriente.

– O... si... seguro – le dijo levantándose temerosa a buscarlo y regresando a su lugar.

– ¿No vienes al comedor?

– Yo...

– Ya sé... no estás de humor para ver a esas zorras chismoseando ¿verdad?

– Si... eso es... – afirmó rápidamente sin entender a qué se estaba refiriendo en realidad.

– ¿Te acompaño? Así puedes contarme todo...

– ¿Todo qué?

– No lo sé... la nueva aventura que te mantuvo despierta hasta la madrugada...

Paul le hablaba con una gran serenidad y tono amable. Parecía desenfadado y alegre, tal cual era cuando ella lo había conocido.

– Anda... cuenta todo... ¡me muero por saber! – dijo mientras llenaba dos vasos con agua del dipenser y desenvolvía los almuerzos.

– No... no creo que haya nada para contar... – fue su tímida respuesta.

– ¡¿No hay nada que contar?! Eres un zombie. Y cuando eres un zombie es porque has tenido una noche agitada. No me ocultes esas cosas... voy a ofenderme... anda... ¿fue riña o sexo? Aunque conociéndote... han de haber sido las dos...

– Solo... yo... tuve una mala noche... ¿Has tenido un sueño durante el cual no estabas seguro de estar dormido o despierto? Es agotador cuando me pasa...

– Ya veo... – reflexionó él – ¿qué era?

– Nada que deba contar a nadie...

– Eres mi mejor amiga... – le dijo tomándole la mano – puedes contar conmigo, tú lo sabes, linda.

Sus ojos eran tan cálidos y amables... tal como eran cuando se habían conocido. Esos ojos gentiles, esa sonrisa serena. Se puso de pie y se acercó a ella, se sentó en la punta del escritorio, la miró desde arriba.

– De acuerdo – comentó tomándola de la barbilla – siempre tuviste tus secretos y me ensañaste que eso estaba bien, pero nunca pudiste quitarme la mala costumbre de preocuparme por ti...

Erika sintió un nudo en la garganta. Se puso de pie para abrazarlo, lo hizo un rato largo. Él la sintió temblar y la apartó delicadamente para mirarla a la cara.

– Sabía que estabas llorando.

– ...es que no sé cómo pasó...

– ¿Qué cosa? – indagó Paul, preocupado.

– Esto. ¿Cuándo fue que perdí esto? – preguntó tomándolo fuerte de las manos en clara mención a su amistad. – ¿Y por qué?

Se volvió a recostar contra su pecho, cerró los ojos inhalando su perfume. Cuando los abrió estaba abrazando sus frazadas. Ya era de día pero tuvo la sensación de que ese aroma aún estaba en el ambiente.

Se levantó y fue hacia la pequeña sala. Sam no estaba en el sillón. Miró por la ventana y el Chevy seguía allí. Fue hacia el baño ansiando una ducha que le quitara la sensación de llevar aún ese perfume impregnado.

Abrió la puerta del baño para encontrar a Sam tirado junto al excusado, vomitando otro poco la vida misma.

– ¿Sigues aquí? – comentó. – Me alegra que tengas tu merecido... ¿tienes alguna idea de cuánto me costó dormirme sin un par de copas de licor encima?

Él la miró de arriba a abajo. Ella solo llevaba sus bragas y una camiseta sin mangas.

– Vaya golpes te trajiste de Sucrocorp... – comentó.

– No son de Sucrocorp... al menos no la mayoría. Me enfrenté con Crowley...

– Se nota... Aún llevas su perfume encima... – aclaró él.

– ¿Puedes olerlo?

– Podría olerlo a un kilómetro... – una arcada lo interrumpió. – Es como... lavanda... y jengibre... – finalmente no pudo contener más el vómito que la descripción del perfume le terminó de provocar.

– Si... es Gucci para hombres... lo detesto... siempre lo detesté... – comentó ella algo conmovida – pero no es de Crowley... ¿Quieres moverte? Quisiera ducharme para quitarme el olor...

– Dame un momento más... – le suplicó él.

– Ah... ¡olvídalo! – comentó comenzando a desvestirse.

– ¿Qué... qué haces? – le preguntó sorprendido al verla desnuda frente a él.

– No tengo tiempo para esto. Me urge la ducha... no seas llorón... – le dijo saltando por encima de su cuerpo para alcanzar la regadera.

Cuando salió de la ducha Sam ya no estaba ahí, lo vio sentado en la cocina en su camino a la habitación. Se acercó a él ya vestida, secándose el cabello con una toalla la cual arrojó sobre el respaldo de una de las sillas y sin mediar palabra preparó café. Lo sirvió en sendas tazas y ofreció una al castaño junto con una aspirina que sacó de la alacena.

– Gracias... – murmuró él. – Y... ¿esta casa es tuya? – le preguntó luego de unos largos segundo de tenso silencio.

– Algo así... – suspiró ella. – A Crowley no le parecía apropiado que me alojara en moteles. "Demasiada gente recordando tu bonito rostro" me dijo una vez. Me asegura un lugar privado a cada sitio al que viajo.

Su pierna golpeó contra una de las puertas desvencijadas del bajo mesada arrancándole todo tipo de improperios a Erika.

– Estoy bien... – aclaró apresuradamente y forzando el cierre de la puerta con un fuerte golpe.

– Esta un poco... cutre para el estilo de Crowley... – comentó Sam observando por primera vez la paredes despintadas y los pocos muebles viejos que había.

– Si... bueno. No es precisamente nuestro cuartel general... los chicos de ojos negros debieron estar muy cortos de tiempo esta vez... – justificó Erika – No siempre consigues algo discreto y bueno inmediatamente... no sin degollar ni desangrar a nadie. Y esa es una exigencia que no es negociable si Crowley pretende que trabaje para él...

– ¿Y seguirás trabajando para él después de que te diera una paliza?

– ¿Una paliza? ¡Una paliza es lo que yo te dí a ti aquella vez...! – le advirtió – Esto no es una paliza... es un revolcón. Debería agradecer que fue generoso conmigo...

– Vaya generosidad... – fue su sarcástica conclusión.

– ¿Seguirás opinando de mi relación con Crowley o quieres escuchar lo que he averiguado hasta ahora?

– Lo que sea... – comentó resignado.

–Dean no está muerto. Posiblemente. Y Cas tampoco.

– ¿Entonces, qué?

–Se fueron… Dick probablemente los arrastró al purgatorio. No intencionalmente, supongo. Debió ser la onda expansiva o algo así…

– ¿Al purgatorio? Segura…

–No. Solo es teoría. Me lo dijo Crowley.

– ¡Genial! Toda una garantía. –afirmó sarcásticamente – ¿Y Kevin?

–No averigüé nada aún. Pero si Crowley lo tiene no deberías preocuparte.

– ¿Qué no me preocupe? –cuestionó con vehemencia.

–No. Créeme. Conozco a ese demonio. No le hará daño si no lo ha hecho hasta ahora. Lo malo es que… Sam, lo siento. No hay forma viable para sacarlos del purgatorio, si es que ahí es donde están. Me enfocaré en eso. Lo prometo. Removeré cielo y tierra, pero sé que con tu ayuda lo lograré.

– ¿Qué lograrás? – interrogó con un tono enfadado.

– Traer a Cas y a tu hermano de vuelta... – respondió ella al borde del enojo absoluto.

– Tú no vas a traer a nadie de vuelta, yo lo haré. – le advirtió en seco – Es mi hermano y yo resolveré esto... no es como si debiera confiar en alguien como tú...

– ¡¿En alguien como yo?! – preguntó ofendida – ¡No es como si ustedes dos sembraran rosas a su paso! – ahora el enojo era completo – ¡Ustedes dos han provocado más catástrofes y tragedias que nadie en la historia de la historia... en la historia de la tragedia... o en la historia de las catástrofes. ¡LOS DOS SON UN DESASTRE AMBULANTE!¡ATROPELLANDO A TODOS A SU PASO, SIN MEDIR LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE LO QUE HACEN! ARRASTRADO A MEDIO MUNDO EN SUS CONFLICTOS PERSONALES. No me hables de conductas reprochables, porque resulta que sé exactamente qué rumbo tomará esta discusión...

– El rumbo de Crowley... como todo en tu vida...

– Esperaba eso de Dean, pero nunca de ti... – dijo desilusionada. Había pensado que ese sueño estaba relacionado a la presencia de Sam en la casa, porque él le recordaba mucho a Paul. Había sentido por un instante que alguien la acompañaba, alguien en quien podía confiar, alguien que podía considerar un amigo, que entendiera que todos cometían errores. Pero estaba ahí, lidiando con un Sam mimetizado con la imagen de honor y justicia sin sentido de su hermano. – Lamento que pienses eso de mí... – dijo saliendo de la cocina y encerrándose en el dormitorio.

No salió de su encierro hasta cuatro horas más tarde. Encontró a Sam terminando de atornillar una de las puertas del bajo mesada con la que Erika se había golpeado por la mañana.

– No tenías que hacer eso... no estaré tanto tiempo en este lugar como para que eso vuelva a molestarme...

Él se sobresaltó ligeramente al verse sorprendido.

– Está bien... yo... necesitaba hacer algo para distraerme mientras me recupero de la resaca. – confesó – Creo que si intentaba conducir en este estado me estrellaría contra lo primero que se me cruzase. Llamé varias veces a la puerta, pero no respondiste. Empezaba a preocuparme.

– Lo siento. Estaba con mis audífonos...

– Lamento lo que te dije... no estaba pensando con claridad...

– Está bien.

– No. De verdad. Me ofreciste tu ayuda y fui grosero...

– Tienes razón. ¿Por qué confiar en mí? No tienes ningún motivo para hacerlo...

– No es que no confíe en ti. No confío en Crowley, pero tú si. Y quizá … encuentre una manera de desviar tu atención hacia lugares lejanos y callejones sin salida... incluso de maneras que tú ni siquiera sospeches. No quiero terminar yendo en círculos porque él nos ha desviado intencionalmente.

– Admito que se veía muy feliz por lo que había pasado... especialmente a Castiel, se la tenía jurada. – reflexionó con tristeza.

– Erika, no puedo obligarte a dejar a Crowley atrás. Esta causa es mía y de nadie más. No tienes ninguna obligación conmigo. Esto no ha sido tu culpa. No tienes que resolverlo tú.

– Tampoco tengo ninguna obligación con Crowley. – confesó – Nuestro trato se terminó, ya nada me une a él. Y creo que debo hacer esto al menos por Castiel. Buscar separados sería... casi un desperdicio de energía si podemos hacerlo juntos y sumar esfuerzos. ¿Quieres que busque a tu hermano contigo, si o no?

* * *

**Tres meses después.**

Erika resopló con fastidio al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer la pesada bolsa de lona en el suelo. Sam cerró la puerta con algo más que brusquedad.

– ¿Te molesta? Es mi puerta la que acabas de azotar... la puerta de la casa que mis padres me dejaron.

– Pues honras muy bien su memoria con esos actos... – reprochó él con ironía.

– Sam. ¿cuántas veces tendremos esta discusión?

– Tú la iniciaste con ese comentario...

– ¿Qué iba a volver con Crowley porque estoy segura de que conseguiré más claves cerca de él que de ti? – Sam guardó silencio – Eso no sucedería si confiaras un poco más en mí. Pero no lo haces y siempre acabamos desperdiciando nuestro tiempo. Y creo que ha llegado el momento de que nuestro tiempo vuelva a ser el tiempo de cada uno... por separado. El tuyo y el mio. De modo que si deseas desperdiciar el tuyo no me suceda lo mismo a mí.

– ¿Tanto escándalo porque me fui a ver a una bruja si consultártelo?

– Sam... – respondió ella al borde de una crisis nerviosa – ¡YO SOY UNA MALDITA BRUJA! ¡PROBABLEMENTE MIL VECES SUPERIOR Y CULTA QUE ESA! ESE ES EL CONDENADO PROBLEMA. No es que hagas cosas sin consultarme... es que vas por ahí a buscar cosas que ya tienes aquí de antemano... y para peor has soltado información valiosa a alguien que te estafó.

– Parecía confiable – se excusó.

– Parecía confiable... – se burló ella con ironía – Sin mencionar el dinero y los ingredientes que eran muy difíciles de conseguir. Y para que lo sepas Crowley me los había dado... y me iré a mi cuarto antes de que me sueltes otro de tus discursitos sobre el bien y el mal...

– ¿A dónde vas, Sam? – le preguntó bajando los últimos peldaños de la escalera.

–Me voy…

– ¿A las 3 a.m.? ¿A dónde vas a las 3 a.m? – su mirada se posó sobre el bolso que Sam intentaba esconder tras su enorme espalda.

–No lo sé… a cualquier lado…

– ¿Entendí mal o… estás escapando?

–Entendiste bien…

–Sam… ¿te ibas sin despedirte? Y lo que es peor, sin avisarme. –le reprochó con tono dulce en la voz.

–Creí que era lo mejor…

– ¿Y no se te ocurrió que yo podría preocuparme por ti al despertar mañana y no encontrarte? –suspiró largamente y agregó –Ven… ¿por qué no hablamos? Siéntate.

– ¿Qué pasa, Sam? –preguntó sirviendo una taza de café.

–Que no sé si… no sé si tengo fuerzas para continuar. Estoy muy cansado. He perdido todo… -dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos –no me queda nada…

–Me tienes a mí… -intentó bromear ella –Sam… ¿crees que no sé lo que sientes? También perdí a la gente que amo. Y Cas también está ahí adentro… y Dios sabe lo que él significaba para mí…. ¿Sabes que cuando Castiel murió hace un año…intenté suicidarme…?

–Y un tiempo más tarde tuve una pelea con Christopher. Me fui a un bar y bebí tanto que casi muero de un coma alcohólico. Y para peor había consumido drogas… de no ser por Crowley estaría muerta. Rompió nuestro trato y me resucitó. Pero aquí estoy… intentando seguir adelante.

–Lamento todo por lo que has tenido que pasar. Pero mi idea de seguir adelante no es la misma que la tuya.

– ¿Ah, no?

–No lo sé… -suspiró.

–¿Y qué quieres hacer?

–No tengo idea. Estoy cansado. –sentenció jugando con la taza sobre la mesa.

–Pues yo no puedo obligarte a continuar. Si quieres salir ahí afuera y buscar tu verdad, yo no voy a detenerte. Y siempre habrá un lugar aquí para ti. Te lo prometo. La única verdad que yo tengo para ofrecerte es que no sé si pueda traer a Dean de vuelta…

Erika sabía que todos tenían derecho a perder la fe. Hasta Sam Winchester. Tal como ella la había perdido un año atrás. Lo vio subirse al coche y marcharse en la obscuridad de la madrugada.


	4. Lo mismo de siempre

Awwwww!

Tengo que confesar que cada vez que alguien deja un review me dan ganas de salir corriendo a publicar 8 capítulos todos juntos ¿saben? Pero no puedo... les juro...

LuxzBelle: me alegra que te guste la historia y te agradezco por informármelo de una manera tan convincente y sincera.

Lo mismo va para ViWincherster.

Espero no decepcionar a nadie. 3

Un saludo. Y gracias por visitarme.

* * *

**Lo mismo de siempre.**

Lavaba la ropa cuando advirtió que una muda de Sam se había quedado en el cesto junto a la lavadora. Se preguntó si aún estaba a tiempo de alcanzársela, o si en verdad la necesitaría. Así como la navaja que estaba en los pantalones. Decidió llamarlo y averiguar. Él le respondió que no era estrictamente necesaria, pero que deseaba recuperar la navaja ya que le pertenecía a Dean. Ella le respondió que se la alcanzaría sin mayor problema.

Llegó al motel y se detuvo frente a la habitación nº 6. Se acercó a la puerta para llamar cuando oyó ruidos provenientes del interior.

– ¡SAM! ¿¡Estás ahí?! –gritó luego de comprobar que la puerta estaba cerrada desde dentro.

– ¡VETE DE AQUÍ! –obtuvo como respuesta.

Lógicamente ignoró completamente la advertencia. Derribó la puerta ingresando al cuarto. Contempló como Sam era atacado por tres demonios, la distracción que la joven provocó con su irrupción permitió al gigante derrotar a uno de sus enemigos. Erika desenfundó su daga y mató al que se abalanzó sobre ella. El demonio restante abrió la boca comenzando su huida.

–Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei, hostis humana salutis, inventor et magister omnis fallacia, vade, satana

El humo negro volvió a meterse dentro del traje de carne y ella se abalanzó clavándole su espada, ante los incrédulos ojos de Winchester.

– ¿A dónde creías que ibas….? Hijo de puta… –murmuró –no llevarás chismes a ningún lado… ¿Estás bien? –preguntó a Sam tendiéndole la mano.

–Si… creo… -dijo el castaño incorporándose. – ¿Qué crees querían?

– ¿Tú no lo sabes?

Él negó con la cabeza.

–Debí dejarlo vivir un poco más y averiguarlo.

– ¿Cómo has hecho eso…?

– ¿Qué cosa?

–Que se volvieran a meter….

–Es fácil. Crowley me enseñó. Te lo explicaré si te interesa…

Sam rodó los ojos al escuchar el nombre del demonio.

–Seguro… ¿Sabes? Creo que no es buena idea que te deje sola….

–No, Sam. Has tomado tu decisión. Yo estaré bien. –dijo con tranquilidad –siempre estoy bien. No soy presa fácil. Pero búscame si me necesitas… ¿Ok? Y te avisaré si sé algo acerca de Kevin o de tu hermano. ¿Trato hecho?

–Trato hecho…

* * *

Crowley entró a la sala despreocupadamente, del mismo modo que lo hacía a diario.

–Hola, cariño

–Esa es mi línea. – dijo volviéndose hacia ella – Erika… Tanto tiempo sin verte ¡Qué grata sorpresa!

–Tú y yo sabemos que eso es una burda mentira, Crowley.

– ¡Qué maravilloso es que hayamos avanzado en nuestra relación al punto de que te des cuenta de algo así…!

Ella contempló el suelo, sentada, cómodamente , casi desplomada se podría decir desde el inmenso sofá que había elegido para esperar al demonio. Éste también miró hacia sus propios pies, contemplando la trampa pintada sobre la alfombra, casi imperceptible, que había pisado distraídamente.

–Bueno…no me llevo así contigo… -protestó él. – ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuánto costaba esta alfombra?

– No. Pero lo que sí sé es que comprar una nueva no te supondrá ningún problema financiero.

– Cierto. Sobre todo si la reemplazo por una hecha con la linda piel que arrancaré de tu cuerpecito mientras me suplicas piedad.

Ella se puso de pie y se le acercó lenta y sugestivamente.

–Te echo de menos… ¿sabes?

– ¿Y necesitabas meterme en una trampa para decírmelo…?

–No. Necesitaba meterte ahí para obligarte a contestar un par de preguntas.

–Si es sobre tu amiguito el ángel…

–No… no es eso.

–Qué alivio… empezaba a cansarme de la monotonía de nuestras últimas charlas.

–Me preguntaba por qué he tenido que salvar a Sam Winchester de tres de tus chicos el día de ayer…

Crowley se encogió de hombros.

–Estoy confundido… -declaró entornando los ojos. – ¿Por qué me importa esto?

– ¡Dímelo tú! –exigió –¿Por qué quieres muerto a Sam?

– ¡Yo no lo quiero muerto! –...Bueno. Si. Pero no precisamente ayer... –divagó.

– ¿Y por qué lo mandaste matar?

–Yo no lo mandé matar…¿Te has vuelto idiota de repente? Seguramente alguno de ellos intentaba ganarse puntos conmigo...

–No tomes nota de sus nombres... no tendrán oportunidad de reclamarte ninguna recompensa, como te podrás imaginar. – interrumpió.

Crowley hizo un gesto de resignación.

– Sam quiere dejar el negocio.

– ¿En serio? –preguntó sin ocultar su complacencia.

–Si. Definitivamente. Ya ha tomado la decisión. Y te pido encarecidamente que no vuelvas a atentar contra su vida.

– ¿Cuántas veces debo repetir que no tuve nada que ver con eso?

–Entonces vigila a tus chicos. O se las verán conmigo…

– ¿Alguna otra cosa que quieras reprocharme antes de que te despedace? –indagó con sarcasmo en su voz y cierta ira en su mirada.

–Si. Kevin Tran.

– ¿Qué? –cuestionó, volviendo a repetir el característico gesto que siempre afloraba en él cuando no era ni totalmente culpable ni totalmente inocente.

– ¿Dónde está?

–Él está bien…

–Quiero entrar en eso…

–No… lo arruinarás... tienes un mal currículum respecto al cuidado de prisioneros…

–Prometo que me comportaré. A cambio no harás daño a Sam. Si Winchester está a salvo, te garantizo que Kevin será tuyo.

–Naahh. No podrás. Te conozco. Aunque tengo cosas que puedes hacer por mí si es que aún estás interesada en hacer un trato. Casualmente estoy necesitando una arqueóloga…

– No te estoy proponiendo un trato.

– Pues me sonó a que eso era.

–Y no soy arqueóloga soy antropóloga –le reprochó

–Antropóloga… arqueóloga…. –se burló. –Necesito a alguien que sepa mirar piedras con estilo… ¿Qué dices, princesa?

–A cambio de la seguridad de Sam y del profeta.

– ¿Y sigues insistiendo en que no es un trato? Pero por un momento casi había olvidado que eres una negadora compulsiva... Necesito al profeta con vida… y a ti de nuevo en el equipo ganador. En cuanto al alce… -se encogió de hombros –si en verdad se va del juego, no tienes de que preocuparte. Te doy mi palabra de que nadie lo molestará. Es un trato justo.

–Nada de contratos con letra pequeña.

–Un acuerdo de caballeros… –se burló haciendo referencia a los muy poco femeninos modales que a ella siempre le gustaba ostentar – aunque sé que te mueres por besarme –se jactó.

Ella se acercó a él, ingresando a la trampa, aunque sin abrirla, con actitud desafiante. Lo miró a los ojos fijamente. Luego sonrió.

–Y tú adoras hacer negocios conmigo. Admítelo y te dejaré salir.

–Y ¿qué te hace pensar que no pasaré sobre ti para hacerlo?

–Todo… me encanta ver como contienes la furia que te provoco. Me despedazarías ahora mismo sin dudarlo. Pero no lo haces. –se acercó aún más a él jugueteando con su fina corbata –y te juro que descubriré qué me hace tan importante para ti….

– ¿Es un desafío? –le preguntó con tono seductor –Espero que seas razonable y no apuestes en grande. Eres lo suficientemente lista para ganar un par de manos. Es por eso que lo nuestro me resulta tan entretenido. Es más., es lo que más me atrae de tenerte cerca. Pero no lo eres tanto como para ganar el juego… –concluyó acariciándole la barbilla.

Ella se dio la vuelta alejándose un paso, casi imperceptiblemente.

– Una condición más...

– ¿Quién te has creído que eres para ponerme condiciones a mí?

– La que no está metida en una trampa para demonios... – le dijo con tono burlón. Él guardó un furioso silencio al tomar conciencia de que ella había salido de la trampa mientras estaba distraído rumiando entre sus propios pensamientos y perdido con ello la oportunidad de escapar – No vas a impedir que siga buscando la forma de traer de vuelta a Dean y a Castiel – Crowley rodó los ojos con fastidio – es más, vas a ayudarme.

El rey del infierno sopesó las posibilidades a su alcance. Encerrado a merced de Erika, quien tenía conocimiento suficiente para mantener al margen a sus cerberos y toda su custodia, sin mencionar que dicho conocimiento era tan vasto que podría acabar son él si era necesario. Estaba midiendo la situación y ésta le era claramente desfavorable.

– De acuerdo. – dijo finalmente, con el rostro más serio que ella pudiera recordar desde que lo conocía. – Aunque para serte sincero... ¿para qué quieres a esos dos de vuelta en tu vida? Tú no les importas. Nunca les importaste. Te dejarían tirada para salvarse uno al otro a la primera eventualidad que surgiera y tú lo sabes.

Ella guardó silencio por unos largos segundo. Una parte de su mente, la más razonable y fría había aprovechado la ocasión para murmurarle que el demonio tenía razón. Erika la calló diciéndose a si misma que esa no era excusa para no preocuparse por ellos. Ser un amigo no siempre significaba arriesgarlo todo por el otro. A veces tan solo consistía en estar allí cuando que te necesitaran. Y eso es lo que ella haría. No sabía si podría recuperarlos, probablemente no, y por eso necesitaba hacer algo por Dean, algo de lo que de sintiera mínimamente orgulloso: iba a poner a salvo a su hermano.

– ¿Qué tengo que hacer? – preguntó mientras se agachaba para cortar la alfombra y abrir la trampa.

–Tienes que viajar a medio oriente y robarte una reliquia por mí…

– Vaya… casi nada ¿Y si lo hago dejarás ir a Sam?

–Siempre y cuando no cometa la torpeza de ponerse en mi camino…

–Me encargaré de eso ahora mismo… –Dijo sacando su móvil y marcando un número.

–Ah ah ah… –advirtió el demonio –con altavoz. ¿Está claro?

Ella obedeció. La llamada fue atendida por la voz del menor de los Winchester.

–Erika. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Descubriste algo?

–No… Sam. Lo siento mucho.

–Entiendo. ¿Algo sobre Kevin?

–No… tampoco. –mintió –Pero te prometo que cuidaré de él en cuanto lo encuentre. Si Crowley lo tiene no veo muchas probabilidades de liberarlo. Tienes mi palabra de que no dejaré que le haga daño. Y trataré de averiguar que planea hacer con el chico.

–Bien… ¿Hay algo que necesites?

–No. Estaré bien…. Bueno… en realidad si. Hay algo que quiero pedirte.

–Seguro. Lo que sea.

–Busca tu camino, Sam. Y no sientas culpa por hacerlo. Si por azar o por lo que fuere llego a encontrar a Dean… o siquiera un rastro suyo… te prometo que me comunicaré contigo. Pero tú… solo márchate. No hay nada que puedas hacer. Ni por Dean, ni por mí…

–Gracias –respondió con pesar.

–Y Sam: siempre estaré aquí para ti. Por lo que sea. Si de pronto descubres que no tienes a dónde ir… aquí hay lugar para ti. Cuentas conmigo.

–Gracias de nuevo y adiós, supongo.

–Digámosle… hasta otra oportunidad.

Cortó la comunicación.

– ¿Satisfecho? –preguntó mirando a Crowley.

–Satisfecho y sorprendido. Eres una gran actriz. Quiero pensar que lo eres… y no que tienes en mente traicionarme.

–Nos conocemos lo suficiente para que yo sepa que eso no me conviene y para que tú tengas claro que cuando digo que estoy contigo lo digo en serio. –dijo acariciando la mejilla de Crowley – ¿Nunca volverás a afeitarte? Pareces un viejo patriarca con esa barba… –comentó –Te sienta bien.

– ¿Te gusta?

–Si.

–Bien. Prepara las valijas. Te quiero lista cuanto antes.


	5. Arena y sangre

Muy buenas noches a todos ustedes mis queridxs lectores y lectoras. Espero que la vida los haya tratado bien en las semanas transcurridas desde el último episodio.

Hoy vengo con una publicación especial. Por ser mi cumpleaños es mi deseo hacerlos sufrir el doble, así que van a tener capítulo doble. Si. Leyeron bien: la tortura se duplica hoy. (LOLZ) Bueno... no capítulo doble. Dos capítulos. Es una expresión más veraz.

Les quiero agradecer de nuevo por sus visitas. Espero que la historia siga siendo de su agrado.

Nuevamente gracias a ViWinchester por tu review. Me emociona leer tus comentarios (si... ya sé que lo digo siempe, pero no me canso de hacerlo) y te juro que de verdad me gustaría actualizar más seguido, pero vengo muy sobre la cronología y no quiero meter la pata. Además te cuento que esa línea de Crowley que te emocionó tanto fue agregada a último momento, con las últimas correcciones. Si hubiese publicado algunos días antes... quién sabe... quizá no la hubiese incluído. A veces la espera vale la pena ¿verdad? ;)

Respecto a la cronología aprovecho para confesar que en ésta temporada podría llegar a ocurrir que no la respete tan a rajatabla como lo hice anteriormente. Intentaré ser lo más prolija y menos absurda posible. Y debido al muy jugado headcanon y fanon que vengo trabajando advierto que si alguno de mis argumentos es derribado por la osadía de los escritores no renunciaré a mis ideas previas. En palabras más simples: algunas cosas podrían no coincidir con el canon de la serie. Ya he tenido que reescribir varios capítulos por causa del tira y afloje del arc y la situación me está causando bastante estrés. Así que me voy a relajar, ya que se supone que para eso escribo, para relajarme y liberar tensiones y sentimientos, no solo provocados por la serie, también mis frustraciones personales y particulares y no para ser un manojo de nervios.

Aclarado esto. Los dejo con los capítulos de hoy.

* * *

**Arena y sangre**

Luego de casi veinte horas de vuelo, arrastraba con cansancio su maleta por el aeropuerto de Tel Aviv. Y no era como si su equipaje fuese realmente pesado. No lo era. Pero de alguna manera, otra clase de peso le acompañaba, sin duda.

Salió de la ducha y se tiró sobre la cama, repasó mentalmente el mapa del templo de Jerusalén, con su vista clavada en el techo, lo comparó con el mapa mental del templo de Salomón. Había tenido que memorizarlos, no podía darse el lujo de que nadie la encontrase con esos mapas en su poder. Podría levantar sospechas en una región que tendía a sospechar de cualquiera. "Solo debo ser otra mediocre turista que visita el muro de los lamentos pensando que Dios tendrá algún interés en el mezquino y egoísta mensaje que todo visitante se siente obligado a dejar entre esos ladrillos" pensó.

Dedicó el primer día a fotografiar la zona lo más discretamente que pudo. Evitó todo lo posible alejarse del grupo de turistas que integraba, lo cual le resultó extremadamente difícil. Detestaba de sobra tanto a turistas como a los guías turísticos y sus aires de sabelotodo y su no responderé ninguna pregunta que esté por fuera de mi speech aprendido de memoria porque evidentemente soy un mono con un ridículo atuendo de pseudo explorador arqueológico,absolutamente incapaz de instruirme siquiera un poco ni de conseguir un trabajo digno debido a mi evidente bajo cociente intelectual.

Analizó detenidamente la fotos que obtuvo como también las de Google earth. No parecía haber nada más que ruinas ahí. Si había una entrada, ésta estaría muy escondida, ya fuera adrede o por la inclemencia del tiempo y la desidia y el desinterés de quien fuera que hubiese cuidado de aquel lugar todos estos siglos.

Sobornar a los guardias y encargados le llevó casi un día completo. Todo el mundo parecía extremadamente sensible en ese lugar, y hacerlo de modo tal que nadie sospechase de sus intenciones no ayudó mucho a acelerar el proceso. Finalmente consiguió vía libre al sector.

Claro que observar las ruinas de noche y con la menor luz posible no era una tarea sencilla. Buscar entre la arena y las viejas rocas casi a oscuras resultaba irritante.

El móvil llamó, sobresaltándola en medio del silencio nocturno del desierto. Pulsó el botón verde aceptando la llamada. Un impaciente Crowley la interrogó.

–¿Ya lo has encontrado?

–Crowley, es un poco difícil cuando no sé lo que busco ni dónde encontrarlo... ¡aquí solo hay tierra!

–Pues te pago para que lo averigües...

–¡Tú no me pagas, Crowley!

–Ah ¿no? ¿Y de dónde crees que viene tu membresía VIP de Passion HD? –preguntó con sarcasmo – Lo que buscamos se encontraba tras una puerta secreta en el Dvir, detrás del Arca.

–¿Creer que exista alguna posibilidad de que siga allí luego de dos mil años?

–¡Claro que si! Nadie sabía de su existencia... oficialmente. Era el lugar en el que los sacerdotes escondían los trapos sucios de los ángeles... era el sitio más seguro del mundo, es probable que sobreviviera a la destrucción y a los saqueos. Tú no puedes verla porque eres una idiota.

–¿Y si es tan simple, por qué no vienes tú a buscarlo?

–Primero, porque te tengo para eso. Segundo, ¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE SE LE LLAMA TIERRA SANTA?! ¡NO ES UNA MALDITA EXPRESIÓN! Discúlpame. Pero como habrás notado, esto es algo de vital importancia.

Erika suspiró armándose de paciencia.

–De acuerdo, iré por los hombres y que comiencen a cavar cerca de lo que fue ese recinto... pero no me queda mucho tiempo. Si no lo hallamos antes del amanecer no habrá manera de irme de aquí con lo que buscamos... no tendremos tiempo de ocultar la tierra removida, y para mañana a esta hora... todo el sitio estará lleno de soldados... con suerte... si es que no de algún que otro masón buscando subir un peldaño más...eso sí que será peligroso...

–Erika... –su nombre dicho en tono de advertencia por el rey del infierno –entiendes que ninguna persona involucrada puede salir caminando de allí, ¿verdad? Eso te ha quedado claro...

Ella lo observó el horizonte, con su respiración entrecortada. Guardó silencio unos segundos. Sabía que si demoraba su respuesta demasiado tiempo, toda su furia caería sobre ella, allí en donde estuviere.

–Lo entiendo... –respondió con suavidad.

–No pareces muy convencida.

–No te preocupes, lo haré como tú lo ordenes.

–Me gusta oír eso... no querrás que el pequeño Sammy salga lastimado, ¿verdad?

–No señor...

–Bien. Llámame cuando tengas algo.

La comunicación terminó abruptamente y Erika comenzó a contar mentalmente el número de hombres que había contratado para asistirla. Eran ocho. Todos ellos mercenarios, lacras humanas en su mayoría, más dos soldados que aceptaron hacer la vista gorda mientras patrullaban el área.

Luego de una hora y media de remover tierra casi a ciegas uno de los hombres la llamó. Erika se acercó corriendo desde su lugar. Investigó atentamente el sector, un cuadrado de piedra, bastante estrecho. Lo sacudió, apartando el polvo, revelando las marcas grabadas. Una inspección más atenta reveló que era texto en enoquiano.

Pulsó el botón de llamada.

–Espero que no tengas el atrevimiento de mostrar la cara si no tienes lo que te pedí.

–Encontré la entrada. Hay un problema. Algo se interpone.

–¿¡Qué?! ¿Una lagartija?

–No hay cerradura –informó ella ignorando la burla –tan solo un texto en enoquiano.

Le envió la imagen. Crowley la observó detenidamente.

–No sé por qué pierdo mi tiempo tratando de enseñarte cosas que luego no recuerdas...

–El enoquiano es un poco complicado para el ser humano, Crowley –se defendió ella.

–Lo dice alguien con una maestría en lengua élfica...

–Yo no tengo una maestría... –se quejó ligeramente encaprichada.

–Nooo... jamás la obtuviste. Te echaron del club... eras demasiado rara...

Erika guardó un furioso silencio ante tal desparramo de vergonzosas verdades reveladas de su pasado.

–Abre el camino con un sacrificio sangriento... creo que ninguno de los dos necesitaba traducir la inscripción para saber que se trataba de eso...

–Tiene sentido tomando en cuenta que la única palabra que pude traducir fue cordero...

–La sangre del cordero... totalmente predecible...

–¡Grandioso! ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuánto tiempo me llevará encontrar un cordero?

–Eres una idiota... No un cordero... EL cordero... un cordero como sinónimo de una persona...

Ella guardó silencio, confundida. Crowley la miró impaciente.

–¿Tengo que desangrar a alguien aquí? Porque deduzco que éstos tipos van a ponerse algo nerviosos si sacrifico a alguno de ellos...

Crowley se refregó los ojos y suspiró con resignación.

–No, cariño. No tienes que matarle... solo es una ofrenda de sangre...De alguien que haya nacido predestinado para ello...

–Eso va a ser todavía más difícil.

–Bien... hagamos este ejercicio, cielo. Mira a tu alrededor y dime ¿cuál de todas las personas que se encuentran allí ha venido a este mundo con el exclusivo, y frustrado propósito de ser sacrificado en beneficio del cielo.

Ella lo contempló unos segundos, temblorosa.

–Yo... –murmuró.

–¿Bien? ¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Ve por ella!

Erika tomó su cuchillo y practicó un profundo corte en su brazo, dejando caer la sangre sobre la piedra. Ésta rodeó todo el contorno de la lápida. Cuando ambos lados se unieron, la roca de movió mágicamente, rebelando una estrecha escalera. Bajó por ella cuidadosamente hacia un largo pasillo igualmente angosto, casi sofocante. Una nueva puerta con inscripciones se abrió del mismo modo que la anterior. Se encontró con una enorme cámara llena de grabados en las paredes y dibujos preciosos y de colores muy brillantes. Casi tubo la impresión de que las figuras se movían a medida que ella las iluminaba de diferentes ángulos con su linterna. Miró la pantalla del móvil. Aún había señal, era débil, pero suficiente para una comunicación.

–Crowley, lo encontré... –dijo sonriente –es una cámara llena de hermosos grabados. ¡Esto es todo un hallazgo arqueológico! –exclamó emocionada casi hasta las lágrimas –¡Es bellísima! Hay inscripciones en sumerio... arameo... enoquiano...

–Cielo... –trató de traerla de nuevo a la tierra. El tiempo corría y no podía permitirse semejante distracción –imagino tu emoción, pero no estás allí para eso... vuelve arriba, deshazte de esos tipos y vuelve a comunicarte. ¿Has entendido? Te daré el resto de las instrucciones.

– Si. – Dijo ella asintió tristemente, acompañando la respuesta con un movimiento de la cabeza. Guardó el móvil y salió de la cueva.

–¡Muy bien, señores! Acompáñenme –les ordenó con aire jovial mientras se dirigía a su camioneta, buscó entre sus cosas y extrajo una botella de whisky y una docena de vasos plásticos que repartió entre ellos –¡Hemos encontrado lo que buscábamos! ¡Salud, caballeros!

Miró a los hombres beber con entusiasmo. Estaban satisfechos. Habían recibido una suculenta paga por un trabajo relativamente sencillo, ninguno de ellos podría pensar en quejarse, o eso era lo que se podría haber pensado. Pero para alguna clase de individuos nada era suficiente.

Cuando Erika se dio la vuelta para guardar algunos materiales en la camioneta se percató de reojo de que varios de ellos estaban más cerca de lo que deberían. Cuando se volvió, cuchillo en mano, dos de ellos se abalanzaron, desarmándola. Un tercero la sujetó del cuello, con su cara pegada a la suya.

–Ahora es nuestro turno de dar las órdenes...y de divertirnos –le susurró con aliento a alcohol, para luego pasar su lengua por toda su mejilla hasta su boca.

Ella tragó saliva, conteniendo las ganas de vomitar que el sujeto le provocaba mientras sus manos retorcían sus pechos con tanta fuerza que debió contener un quejido de dolor. Su vista de posó sobre el resto del grupo, que ya se acercaba, en su mayoría con la misma repugnante mirada que los demás. Les había pagado por sus servicios diez veces más de lo que cualquier tipo, pero a pesar de ello iban a violarla. Sintió repugnancia, no solo de ellos, también de sí misma, por haberse sentido culpable en el momento de pensar en la manera más eficaz de asesinar a ocho tipos lo más rápida y limpiamente posible. Pero ahí estaba, a segundos de ser ultrajada por los sujetos a los que había pensado en salvar. De haber sido un hombre, habrían obedecido sus órdenes, tomado las pocas monedas que les arrojase y se hubiesen marchado...pero el precio era diferente, porque era una mujer. El tipo le rasgó la camiseta y el sostén con su propio cuchillo, murmuró algo en hebreo, ante las risotadas de los demás, que la mente de Erika no se molestó en intentar traducir mientras las lágrimas le caían por las mejillas al tiempo que esa sucia mano pellizcaba uno de sus pezones. La empujó al asiento de la camioneta y se abalanzó sobre ella, lamiéndola como un asqueroso animal al tiempo que le desabrochaba los pantalones. Mientras lo intentaba, todo el cuerpo del sujeto se convulsionó para quedar totalmente rígido unos segundos más tarde. Los lamentos de los demás le indicaron que lo mismo le había sucedido al resto.

–¿Por qué demonios demoró tanto tiempo? –murmuró en voz alta con la vista perdida en el techo de la cabina.

Se quitó de encima el cuerpo muerto a causa del veneno que Milton había mezclado en el whisky. En realidad tan solo habían sido unos pocos segundos, pero para su orgullo herido y su dignidad toda la escena había durado una eternidad.

Pateó furiosamente el cuerpo fuera de la cabina, buscó nuevas ropas y se vistió. Tomó el morral y colocó en él algunas herramientas pequeñas, una linterna, pilas, armas y unas varillas incandescentes. También agua y la pistola en su respectiva funda, la que sujetaba mediante correas de velcro a su muslo derecho..

Se dirigía a la puerta cuando notó que uno de los sujetos no estaba muerto. Se le acercó y éste murmuró algo ininteligible al tiempo que su mano se aferraba al tobillo de Erika con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Ella lo miró, sangraba por la boca, con una mirada de súplica en sus ojos. Ella le sonrió de lado, chasqueando la lengua, mientras se preguntaba qué probabilidades tendría de sobrevivir los próximos minutos. Sin razonarlo más tiempo, desenfundó la pistola y la apuntó a la cabeza del sujeto, al tiempo que se preguntaba si él se merecía la piedad de una bala en la cabeza, o si dejarlo agonizar era una especie de justicia poética. Fue en ese momento en el que decidió que su sufrimiento era justo, pero que ella no estaría allí para disfrutarlo. Lo miró a los ojos y apretó el gatillo con tal seguridad que su mano tembló ligeramente al guardar el arma por la ausencia absoluta de remordimiento. Se abrió paso entre el resto de los cuerpos, pateándolos y escupiéndolos y bajó por la estrecha escalera. Tomó su móvil.

–Está hecho. –infornó –Voy a entrar.

–¿Estás bien?

–Si. –respondió fríamente.

–No suenas como si lo estuvieras...

–Tengo trabajo... no necesito distracciones...

–Como gustes... ve con cuidado.

Erika volvió a bajar al recinto.

–Escúchame bien... antes de entrar, hay algo que debes saber...

–¿Qué es? –preguntó ella cruzando la puerta.

Volvió la vista al celular al ver que él no respondía. . De modo que observó el display de su móvil comprobando que la comunicación se había cortado. La pantalla mostraba la leyenda: "NO SIGNAL". Pero lo peor de todo fue el sonido de esa puerta cerrándose, dejándola allí atrapada. Corrió tratando de evitar el encierro, pero no lo logró. Intentó abrirla de la misma manera que antes, pero evidentemente no funcionaba desde adentro. ¿¡Cómo iba a salir de ahí?! ¿Habría acaso otra salida?

Avanzó con ligera inseguridad por la densa penumbra de la cámara. No había ahí indicios de salida alguna. Temió estar atrapada permanentemente. Se paseó por el recinto, observó los hermosos dibujos en las paredes. Había ángeles y personas aparentemente en convivencia. Y otras figuras más, que a juzgar por el color de sus ojos (rojos y negros) podía adivinarse que eran demonios. Pero tres figuras destacaba entre las demoníacas, como si fueran más importantes que el resto. Una bella mujer de ojos blancos.

–Lilith... –pensó Erika en voz alta.

La otra era una forma masculina, tenía barba y lucía muy fuerte y poderoso. Intentó leer la escritura en enoquiano. Temió que su propia ignorancia la estuviese traicionando, ya que creyó leer primogénito... pero su conocimiento del idioma angelical era bastante endeble aún.

La tercera era muy llamativa. Estaba claro que quien fuera que pintara aquello, intentó dejar lo más claro posible cual figura representaba a un demonio, a un ángel y a un ser humano. Y era evidente que aquella mujer era una persona, eso estaba claro. En un golpe de vista podría jurar que se trataba de ella misma. Rió ante ese pensamiento, pero no podía sacar la idea de su mente dado que se la mencionaba como el cordero, pero la descartó de inmediato. Sea quien fuera, se encontraba en medio de Lilith y la figura masculina. Definitivamente no podía ser ella... Tal vez alguna de sus parientes lejanas, concluyó.

Aquél mural contaba una historia, y Erika lamentó no tener demasiado tiempo para indagar en ella. Parecía fascinante. Decidió continuar con la exploración, no obstante, dejando de lado todo lo interesante que aquél sitio escondía. En parte porque temió estar perdiendo tiempo valioso que podría estar usando para hallar otra salida. Su vida dependía de ello.

No sabía lo que buscaba, aunque Crowley le aseguró que lo sabría en cuanto lo viera.

No supo cuánto tiempo le llevó, pero finalmente encontró un objeto. Semejante a un atril o pilar. Sobre el mismo se ubicaba una tabla de piedra repleta de inscripciones. Erika la examinó cuidadosamente. No reconoció la escritura como ningún idioma que hubiese visto anteriormente. Sin dudas era lo que Crowley le había enviado a buscar. Pero ¿cómo iba a salir de ahí? Imaginó que tal vez había una salida y que ella no la habría reconocido como tal aún...

Tomó la piedra y la colocó en su morral. Observó a su alrededor, ayudada por la linterna. En el techo había más símbolos enoquianos. Pero éstos le eran más familiares que los de la entrada. Crowley solía utilizarlos en sus refugios. Al igual que ella misma. Y algunos estaban grabados en su capa protectora. El resto solo parecía ser obscuridad. En eso pensaba cuando la luz comenzó a parpadear.

– ¡Genial! Nada más eso me faltaba –protestó golpeando la linterna, cuando ésta finalmente terminó por apagarse. – ¿Y ahora qué? –se cuestionó.

Tomó rápidamente su teléfono celular, pero descubrió que éste tampoco funcionaba.

–Ahora si… he entrado oficialmente en pánico –pensó en voz alta mientras sus temblorosas manos hurgaban entre sus pertenencias, buscado desesperadamente las barras químicas luminiscentes. Finalmente las halló y encendió una.

Avanzó otro resto, no supo cuanto, parecían muchos metros. Se topó con otro atril. Sobre éste reposaba una espada. Era una espada de ángel. Erika la tomó entre sus manos y percibió que no era como la de Gabriel. Ésta espada le transmitió una especie de energía, ella pudo percibirla. Todo su cuerpo comenzó a vibrar, era como si sus células reverberasen desde su propio núcleo. Pudo sentir una poderosa fuerza nacer desde aquél extraño metal.

Una presencia la distrajo. Lo que estaba percibiendo no era buena señal. Un ángel estaba cerca. La luz blanca y cegadora se hizo presente. Manaba del cuerpo de un hombre.

–No puedes llevarte la palabra de Dios. –le advirtió.

–Si. Y lo haré. Porque es para los hombres, no para los ángeles… estabas ahí fuera… ¿Verdad? Esperando a que un humano entrase a la sala. Tú no podías llevártela. Ese signo ahí te lo impedía. Quien fuera que la puso ahí no les tenía mucha confianza…

El ángel comenzó a desplegar sus alas. Un aturdidor trueno le acompañó junto con un misterioso refusilo venido de ninguna parte.

–Dame la tabla –volvió a advertir, amenazante.

–Ven por ella… -desafió Erika, esbozando una sonrisa.

Cuando él se le acercó ella lo atravesó fríamente con la espada. Sintió un poder que nunca antes había sentido. La invadió completamente. El resplandor del ángel muriendo iluminó toda la cámara, permitiéndole a Erika divisar momentáneamente la salida. Pero cuando el ángel cayó al suelo, toda la estructura comenzó a tambalearse. El piso se movía bajos sus pies. ¡Ese sitio se desplomaría sobre su cabeza de un momento a otro!

La joven corrió hacia la salida desesperadamente, tratando de respirar en medio del polvo que surgía de las paredes que se derrumbaban a su alrededor. La espada se le cayó de la mano en el camino, pero tubo demasiado miedo de detenerse a recogerla.

Acabó en otro pasillo estrecho, lo siguió durante lo que imaginó fueron varios kilómetros y una nueva puerta, pero ésta daba a una extraña y pequeña cueva, totalmente cubierta de polvo y telas de araña. Su linterna ya funcionaba nuevamente, iluminó su entorno, respirando con dificultad. Estornudó, soltando todo lo que tenía en sus manos. Cuando se agachó a recoger la lámpara notó un haz de luz sobre su cabeza, pudo observar las motas de polvo girando, llevadas caprichosamente por una sutil corriente de aire que ingresaba por una de las paredes. Un examen más cercano le ayudó a comprobar que esa pared no era de roca sólida, estaba hecha de ladrillos de adobe.

Los rompió con su barreta y se arrastró por el hueco, cayendo hacia lo que parecía ser una especie de altar carente de mayores simbolismos.

–¿Qué es este sitio? Me resulta familiar...

Observó el recinto con cautela hasta que el escalofrió la recorrió al descubrir el fragmento de información en su cabeza.

–Ohhhh... noooooo –susurró –No puede ser... acabo de romper la capilla de Adán... Dios se enfadará conmigooooo... –chilló – O al menos el Vaticano lo hará.

Salió al exterior lo más discretamente posible. El hecho de que fuese suficientemente temprano como para que el lugar estuviese cerrado al público ayudó solo en parte. Las puertas estaban cerradas y debió escapar por una ventana. Arrojó su móvil en el camino, previo haberlo destrozado, rogando que pasara mucho tiempo antes de que alguien pueda encontrarlo. Se procuró una hiyab con la que taparse el rostro y buscó una manera de largarse de ahí.

* * *

Crowley cerró los ojos refregándolos con las puntas de sus dedos. Inspiró profundamente. Hacía más un día que la comunicación se había cortado y no tenía noticias de Erika. Ella no se comunicaba por ninguno medio de los que podría disponer. Su móvil aún seguía fuera de cobertura. ¡Sabía que no debía exponerla a eso! Pero era la única que podría con una misión semejante. Era inteligente, culta, lista y de fiar. Ahora temía haberla perdido para siempre.

De pronto, la llamada entrante en el ordenador lo sacó de sus pensamientos. La ventana de aviso mostraba un número desconocido. Pulsó responder y la imagen de una mujer envuelta en un velo negro se dejó ver. Destapó su rostro. Era ella.

–Hola cariño. –dijo sonriendo con picardía y jugueteando con el velo. –¿Te gusta mi nuevo look?

–A buena hora te comunicas. –le reprochó. No iba a demostrarle su preocupación, estaba claro.

–Anda… muestra más algarabía… sé que te moriste de angustia. Lamento la demora. Tuve que deshacerme del móvil y preferí buscar un sitio seguro antes de volver a comunicarme… bueno… no es seguro. Pero creo que ya salí del alcance de la poli israelí… y ya sabes como son….

–No voy a negar que estaba algo inquieto.

– ¿Inquieto? Caminabas las paredes…. De seguro. ¿Cuántos demonios fueron víctimas de tu ira éstas largas horas? ¿Eh, cielo?

–Vamos a los negocios…

–Negocios… si. Me debes una muy grande. Necesitaré ayuda. –dijo revisando su morral. Extrajo un objeto envuelto en una tela. –Esto será difícil de explicar en la aduana… -mostró la piedra con extraños grabados.

Crowley abrió sus ojos enormemente.

–La has encontrado… -dijo viéndola casi extasiado –…. Eres la cosa más sexy que haya visto…

– ¿Me hablas a mí o a la piedra….?

–A ti… a ti… claro…. –dijo con ironía. –Trae eso para aquí.

– ¿Cómo? No puedo subirla a un avión.

– ¿Dónde estás?

–En Jordania. En Petra.

– ¿Cómo cruzaste las montañas tan rápido?

–Bueno... esto es Oriente Medio. Puedes vender a una mujer, golpearla y violarla, pero nadie se atrevería a pedirle que se quite su hiyab... y mucho menos esculcar bajo su vestido, los que por cierto son tan amplios que podría meter el arca de la alianza debajo de ellos y nadie lo notaría. La aduana internacional... es otra cosa...

–Escucha… te enviaré un avión privado.

– ¡Un avión privado…! –excalmó –me siento importante…

–Puede tardar hasta 48 horas. ¿Tienes dinero o tarjetas de crédito?

–Tarjeta… tengo una que no he usado hasta ahora. Está limpia. Y me quedan algunas joyas de las que me diste.

–De acuerdo… entonces espera mi llamado.


	6. We need to talk about Kevin

**We need to talk about Kevin.**

Crowley sirvió licor en los dos vasos. Tomó el suyo y se reclinó en la silla, saboreando tanto la bebida como la sensación de triunfo que sentía en ese momento, su rostro era el reflejo de la satisfacción. Erika lo miró en silencio.

–Adelante... –le dijo –repróchame todo el mal que haré...

–¿Por qué piensas que haré semejante cosa?

–Es lo que siempre haces...

–No lo haré... –suspiró.

–¿Sabes que este es nuestro momento, ¿verdad? Con esto... –señaló la piedra frente a él –llegaremos hasta donde nadie ha llegado jamás... hasta donde nadie siquiera ha soñado con llegar... –terminó la frase alzando su vaso hacia ella.

–¿Llegaremos...?

–Tú y yo... –él le confirmaba sus dudas.

–¿YO? –preguntó incrédula.

–Ohhhh... ¡Por supuesto! ¿No pensarías que olvidaría todo lo que has hecho por mí? –le preguntó entusiasmado. –Has estado muy callada... –observó. –¿Ocurre algo?

–Es solo... que... lamenté no poder estudiar ese lugar más a fondo. Parecía que algo interesante había sucedido allí. Pero hay algo que me intriga.

–¿Qué es?

–Eres un demonio de alto rango... eres perfectamente capaz de pisar tierra santa. Hay algo que no me has contado.

–Es verdad –respondió enérgicamente –tan solo a medias. Puedo pisar tierra consagrada. La tierra santa... es otra cosa. Hay un hechizo sobre ella, si lo hubiese intentado, habría volado hasta el infierno... y habría quedado tan débil que me hubiese llevado días completos volver a subir. Pero tú conseguiste ésto para mí, y finalmente llevamos ventaja. Éste es nuestro momento, cariño.

Ella guardó silencio por unos segundos. Terminó su whisky y dejó el vaso sobre la mesa, rechazando son un leve gesto el intento de Crowley por volver a llenarlo.

– Te hemos preparado una habitación aquí, no estás en condiciones de irte a tu casa. Tienes más trabajo. Pero por ahora ve a descansar. Te lo mereces. Te lo has ganado. Y luces cansada.

Ella asintió, pensativa. Se incorporó lentamente y salió de la habitación sin mayor apuro.

* * *

Salió de la ducha, frotando su cabello con la toalla, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Se sorprendió al encontrar al rey del infierno llamando en lugar de entrar sin permiso. Era su derecho, al fin y al cabo, esa era su casa. Se quedaron observándose unos segundos.

–¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó él, finalmente.

–Seguro... simplemente estoy sorprendida de que decidieras llamar... –bromeó ella con un leve tono de cansancio en su voz.

–No deseaba importunarte, puedo volver más tarde. Luces cansada...

–Está bien...solo dime qué se te ofrece...

–Es que tuve la sensación de que intentabas decirme algo más... y... –Crowley detuvo su discurso con su vista enfocada en el cuello de la chica. El enorme moretón había quedado oculto por el cuello alto que llevaba durante su reunión. –¿Qué te pasó ahí?

–Yo... –dudó ella tocándose el sitio señalado. Se dio la vuelta para mirarse al espejo por primera vez en todo este tiempo. No lo había notado, de hecho, no había sentido molestia alguna hasta que el demonio lo mencionó –unos de esos sujetos que contraté... me tomó del cuello... –interrumpió su relato al notar que el semblante de Crowley se ponía cada vez más sombrío –cuando intentó... violarme...

–¿Lo logró? –preguntó con tono lúgubre.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

–Ya había bebido el veneno. Murió antes...

Erika se sintió avergonzada al contar esa historia. Se sintió estúpida al comprender que la situación había sido poco más que previsible. También se sintió débil. Si esos tipos no hubiesen bebido el whisky envenenado, ella probablemente no habría podido defenderse de ellos.

Crowley extrajo su móvil del bolsillo.

–Milton: quiero que averigües los nombres de los tipos que ayudaron a Erika en Jerusalén. Quiero saber si están abajo o si por los caprichos de las reglas han acabado arriba. Si es así, asegúrate se que sean nuestros lo más pronto posible, no importa el costo.

Se volvió hacia la chica. Acarició su rostro con gran delicadeza.

–No te preocupes –le dijo con voz suave –me aseguraré de que conozcan el infierno del infierno. Y discúlpame. No debí preguntarte si lo habían logrado, eso no hace ninguna diferencia. ¿Ninguno te defendió, verdad?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

–Lo imaginaba, pero no estaba de más preguntar. ¿Alguna otra secuela física?

Ella asintió, oprimiendo la toalla contra su pecho. Él tomó el extremo con la punta de sus dedos, apartándola. Contempló sus pechos llenos de moretones. Le tocó la frente, haciéndolos desaparecer a todos. Erika volvió a cubrirse, caminó lentamente hacia la cama, se sentó mirando al suelo. Él se sentó a su lado.

–Lo lamento –le susurró acariciando su espalda –debí ocuparme de eso... buscar alguien de confianza... conocemos gente en todas partes...

–No soy una niña de kinder... Crowley. Debí ser más lista.

–Te presioné demasiado. Siempre lo hago. Es solo que... intento que saques todo ese potencial que reprimes... te empujo demasiado. Lo hago por tu bien, pero no mido las consecuencias de intentar probarte que eres más fuerte de lo que piensas. –se puso de pie y acarició sus cabellos todavía húmedos –Descansa algunos días. Hazme saber cuando estés lista de nuevo.

– Crowley... – él se dio la vuelta al oír su nombre – Yo... el veneno no los mató a todos. Uno de ellos quedó agonizante...

– No te preocupes. Lo buscaremos.

– No será necesario... – confesó dubitativa – yo... lo ejecuté de un disparo... – Crowley escuchó atónito la confesión – ...No debí hacerlo... recogí el casquillo... pero... tal vez alguien rastree la bala...

– No te preocupes... nos encargaremos.

– Yo... – la voz se le quebró – yo no...

El rey del infierno se sentó a su lado y le tomó la mano.

– No te preocupes – volvió a repetir – tenías que hacerlo. Dejarlo vivo era mucho riesgo y...

– No me preocupa – le interrumpió ella – No siento remordimiento. Lo disfruté. Y si pudiera volver a ese momento, lo haría de nuevo.

Esa última confesión preocupó un tanto al demonio. La idea de que su rabia fuese tan intensa como para asesinar a un hombre le atraía. Pero que no lo lamentara... eso no podía ser bueno. Podría interferir en los planes si se volvía una costumbre.

– Está bien. Tranquila. – mintió, fingiendo aplomo – Descansa y procésalo, ¿quieres? Te veo mañana.

* * *

Kevin llevaba meses encerrado ahí. Nadie le explicaba nada acerca de la razón por la que era retenido. Se limitaban simplemente a dejar comida en la mesa en la antesala de la habitación . Salvo eso no existía el menor contacto entre él y sus captores. Al menos no lo estaban torturando…

La puerta se abrió y alguien ingresó finalmente por ella. Una joven y hermosa mujer de cabello castaño ingresó con un bolso en la mano escoltada por dos tipos con aspecto de pocos amigos. Abrió sin mediar palabra la bolsa y extrajo una rasuradora del interior de la misma, ante la aterrada mirada del profeta. Con seriedad extrema lo sujetó del cabello y comenzó a cortárselo, para el alivio del joven asiático quien había temido en un principio que ese bolso estuviera lleno de herramientas de torura.

–Cámbiate. –ordenó señalándole un traje que había arrojado antes sobre la cama –Y no se te ocurra hacer nada estúpido. –advirtió ella. – Las ventanas están vigiladas, como ya habrás notado. No hagas idioteces. Estaré tras la puerta. Llámame cuando acabes. –volvió a sentenciar cerrando la puerta.

–Oye… ¿sigues ahí, chica bonita?

Ella abrió mirándolo con seriedad.

–No te hagas el idiota conmigo. Te están esperando.

– ¿Quién?

– ¿Tú quién crees?

– ¿Y tú quién eres?

–Erika.

– ¿Erika? ¿Y quién eres?

– ¿No es eso un poco redundante? Me habían dicho que eras listo…

Kevin le echó una mirada de pies a cabeza. La observó con detenimiento. La variada cantidad de armas que portaba casi naturalmente llamó su atención. Parecían ser una parte más de su cuerpo. Un complemento que llevaba con naturalidad y gracia.

Le ordenó subir a un coche. Un precioso auto clásico. Un Mustang negro. Kevin notó en el camino que dos vehículos más los escoltaban.

–Parece que no confían en ti. –observó.

–No la juegues de listo conmigo, niño… eso no funcionará.

– ¿Por qué viajo contigo y no con ellos?

–Porque doy menos miedo.

–No estaría tan seguro de eso.

– ¿Te asusto, Kevin? –preguntó regalándole una furtiva mirada. El chico temió dar una respuesta.

–Hay algo en ti… no sé…tengo la impresión de que me golpearás en cualquier momento…

–Si fuera tú no descartaría esa teoría.

Detuvo el coche frente a un almacén abandonado.

–Bien. Hemos llegado. Un consejo. Sé obediente. Pórtate bien y estarás a salvo. Baja.

Lo escoltó hasta la entrada en donde un demonio los detuvo.

–Hasta aquí llega tu trabajo. Son órdenes de Crowley. Creo que piensa que esta misión supera tus habilidades... –comentó con tono de superioridad.

Erika sonrió con sarcasmo.

–Como quieras. Pero dudo mucho que Crowley necesite de alguien de tu calaña para expresar sus opiniones sobre mí. Si el rey quiere insultarme, estoy segura que encontrará la forma de hacerlo en persona. –respondió ella, obsequiándole una mirada de indiferencia.

La paciencia se le estaba terminando. Habían tenido que mover al chico con demasiada prisa. La policía empezaba a sospechar. A eso se le sumaba que Crowley le había advertido una vez que no le confiaría la custodia del profeta. De modo que cuando le encargó este trabajo se le pusieron los nervios de punta. Temía demasiado por lo que podía llegar a suceder si algo no salía como el demonio lo esperaba. Eso la tenía por demás exasperada. Y Kevin había sido lo suficientemente listo e intuitivo como para advertirlo. O quizá se había pasado de seria. Pero la verdad era que no deseaba que el muchacho llegara a pensar que podía confiar el ella. Eso lo arruinaría todo. Por ahora se conformaba con que el mocoso no sufriera físicamente y que el daño psicológico fuera el menor posible.

* * *

Pasar tal cantidad de días metida en esa pocilga no era algo que amedrentase a Erika ni mucho menos. Pero tener que vigilar a todos esos demonios feos y estúpidos colmaba su paciencia.

"– ¿Qué he hecho ahora para que me castigues con un trabajo así…?" le habría reprochado a Crowley. Pero él respondía con la misma excusa de siempre:

"–No puedo fiarme de esos demonios imbéciles. Te necesito aquí para supervisarlo todo…"

Ese día ella era la única supervisando. Crowley había salido muy entusiasmado dejándola a cargo. Pensó que sería otro aburrido lapso de tiempo igual a los otros.

Supo que estaba equivocada cuando un estruendo la sacó de su lectura, se puso de pie para investigar la causa del alboroto cuando casi fue atropellada por la huída de un profeta cargando la palabra de Dios con él.

– ¡¿A dónde carajo creías que ibas?! –cuestionó furiosamente al joven mientras le apuntaba con su M92F.

Kevin se congeló ante la firmeza con la que ella le apuntaba con su arma y la rapidez con que la extrajo. "A esta mujer no le temblará el pulso para apretar el gatillo" intuyó el chico.

– ¿En verdad piensas que esto es una buena idea, Kevin? ¿Qué podrás escapar de Crowley? Si te vas ahora, pondrás en peligro a todos los que amas. Él siempre tiene un plan B, y ese plan incluirá el sufrimiento de tu familia y amigos. Piénsalo.

Kevin notó que su expresión había cambiado de pronto. Su amable seriedad se transformó en dolorosa compasión.

–No puedo hacer esto. –dijo el joven –Dios me escogió para traducir su palabra para el bien. No para dársela a Crowley…

–No lo comprendes –reafirmó al borde de la impaciencia –nunca huirás de él.

–Por favor… déjame ir…

– ¿Y qué crees que pasará si hago eso…? Bien… haremos lo siguiente. Te irás. Pero dejas la tabla…

–Eso sería estúpido.

–Solo tú puedes leerla. Si tú no estás, Crowley tendrá lo que quiere a medias… dame la tabla, Kevin…

Él no se movió.

–Para tu información un templo casi se cae sobre mi cabeza mientras trataba de escapar con esa cosa. Dámela, Kevin. –insistió con más severidad.

–No –respondió aferrándose a la roca.

–Dámela o te enseñaré a qué sabe el plomo….

– ¿Qué? ¿Vas a matarme? ¿Y qué dirá Crowley cuando no tenga quién traduzca la piedra…?

–Oh… no voy a matarte Kevin, mi puntería es más que fina. Puedo provocarte heridas inofensivas pero muy dolorosas…

–De acuerdo. –dijo finalmente Kevin –dejaré la tabla sobre esa mesa y tú la tomarás solamente cuando yo me haya ido. ¿Te parece bien?

–Me parece bien…

Kevin dejó la tabla sobre la mesa y avanzó lentamente hacia la puerta. Ella hizo lo propio pero hacia la tabla. Pero cuando le dio la espalda al joven, éste incineró un saco conteniendo parte de la mezcla con la que previamente había eliminado a los demonios que cuidaban de él.

– ¿¡QUÉ PASA CONTIGO?! ¿¡TRATAS DE ASFIXIARNOS?! –le reprochó ella intentando respirar en medio de la nube que ya se disipaba y esquivando varios trozos de madera que cayeron del techo a consecuencia de la explosión.

– ¿No eres un demonio? –interrogó el profeta con estupor al comprobar que la chica seguía en pie.

– ¡Claro que no! ¡Y tú no irás a ningún lado! –reprochó cerrando la puerta al ver que Kevin no estaba dispuesto a mantener su palabra.

* * *

–Erika… despierta…

Abrió los ojos con dificultad. Un dolor muy fuerte invadía todo su cráneo el que sangraba ligeramente. Observó los furiosos ojos de Crowley, quien la sostenía entre sus brazos.

– ¿Qué carajo pasó aquí? ¿Dónde está Kevin? –preguntó mientras ella terminaba de incorporarse.

Se sentía mareada y desorientada.

–Yo… -comenzó a esbozar una explicación que satisficiera al demonio –…yo… lo dejé escapar. –dijo con resignación.

– ¿Cómo que lo dejaste escapar? ¡¿LE DEJASTE IR CON MI TABLA?! –gritó.

"¿Se llevó la tabla?" pensó Erika maldiciendo.

–Yo… si. Lo hice –respondió agachando la cabeza.

– ¿Y por qué tienes ese golpe?

–Algo cayó sobre mi cabeza cuando… esa bomba explotó. Le dije que se fuera antes de que tú llegaras… debí desmayarme en ese momento...

–¿Cómo has podido hacerme una cosa así...? –Crowley aún seguía intentando contener la furia –¡¿Tienes idea del daño que ésto va a causarnos si no lo encontramos rápido?!

–Yo... yo solo... –tragó saliva mientras su mano se deslizaba lenta y temblorosamente hacia su espada. Él tenía una mirada escalofriante, nunca la había mirado así, pero ella le había visto hacerlo a otros y la mejor suerte que esos otros habían corrido fue la muerte. –yo...yo...

–Tú... tú... TÚ LO ECHASTE A PERDER. ¡TODO!

Su mano alcanzó el mango de la espada, la desenfundó rápidamente, pero él fue más veloz y la detuvo camino a su pecho. Retorció su brazo con fuerza, sin detenerse ante los quejidos que ella intentaba acallar. Finalmente soltó un grito de dolor, cayendo al suelo de rodillas.

–¿Qué creías que te iba a pasar? ¿EH? ¡CONTÉSTAME! –le gritó furibundo mientras ella permanecía en el suelo, hecha un bollo, intentando proteger inútilmente su cabeza entre las manos.

–No lo pensé... –respondió entre llantos –lo enmendaré... lo juro... –suplicó sujetándose del extremo inferior del sobretodo negro.

–¡No puedes enmendarlo...! –otra vez usaba ese aterrador tono de voz –Ha de estar ya muy lejos de aquí... y muy bien aleccionado de cómo evadirnos...

–Tal vez a ti... pero no a mí... –dijo levantando la cabeza finalmente.

–¡Levántate! –le ordenó, obligándole a hacerlo,tomándola del cabello. Clavó su fría y furiosa mirada en los ojos de ella –Creo que he sido por demás generoso y permisivo contigo –la sacudió violentamente mientras hablaba –Tal vez eso te llevó a olvidar tomar nota de lo peligroso que puedo ser... y tal vez llegó la hora de que te lo haga saber, tomando en consideración que tu persona es absolutamente inútil para mí sin esa roca. – Erika lo miró aterrada, comprendiendo el significado de esa confesión – Siiii... lo entendiste, ¿verdad? Sin la piedra... tú no me sirves para nada.

Erika trabó el brazo de Crowley con un rápido movimiento y se liberó, le golpeó el rostro con el codo rematándolo con un rodillazo en el abdomen. Intentó correr lejos de él, pero inmediatamente se sintió elevada por el aire y golpeando violentamente contra una pared. Buscó refugio, gateando torpemente por debajo de una mesa, la que salió volando por el aire y se destrozó al caer al otro extremo de la habitación. Erika se sintió arrastrada, tal como si unas manos invisibles la tomaran de las piernas. Instintivamente trató de aferrarse al suelo, dejando las marcas de sus uñas grabadas en el viejo piso, gritando con desesperación y terror. Él la sujetó del cuello en cuanto la tuvo nuevamente a su lado, levantándola y apresándola contra el muro.

–¿Qué carajo creías que hacías? ¡¿Eh?! No puedes escapar de mí...

Él la sostenía del cuello, sus pies no tocaban el suelo, murmuraba en su oído con el tono más perverso y amenazante que ella jamás hubiera escuchado de nadie antes. Respiró furiosamente un par de veces y luego la soltó. Ella cayó al suelo de rodillas y volvió a hacerse un bollo. De pronto se sintió sola. Levantó la mirada, pero él ya no estaba.

–¡VUELVE AQUÍ, HIJO DE PUTA! –le gritó furiosa –¡MÁTAME SI TIENES LAS PELOTAS! ¿¡ME OYES!? ¡MÁTAMEEEEEEE! –chilló llorando a mares, mientras su cuerpo se rendía, desplomándose contra el piso. Pero nadie le respondió.


	7. Interludio

Hey! Una comentario rápido antes de empezar.

Gracias de nuevo a todos por las visitas.

Vi (¿puedo Decirte solo Vi a éstas alturas?) agradezco tu review y buenos deseos.

Para ser sincera no disfruto en general de mi cumpleaños ya que no soy una persona altamente sociable, y lo encontré mucho más incómodo esta vez que en años anteriores. Voy a hacer una confesión de algo muy privado, de la que seguro me voy a arrepentir, y es que acabo de atravesar una tragedia personal. Y la sensación que tengo desde entonces es que el morbo de la gente no tiene límites. Y tal como me imaginé, muchas personas a las que no había visto en años, personas que en muchísimo tiempo no se acercaron por mi cumpleaños, parecieron estar haciendo fila para darme palmaditas en la espalda y sentarse a escuchar que tan terrible fue todo esto para mí. Y no tengo interés en eso. Y la gente no lo entiende.

Mis únicos refugios han sido las redes sociales, irónicamente las plataformas públicas han resultado ser un amparo perfecto para mí y mi privacidad. A excepción de mi cuenta de Facebook personal, esa que no doy casi a nadie que no sea conocido o familiar, y la que casi no he frecuentado por esa razón.

El fandom y mis cuentas de Twitter y Tumblr han sido mi salvavidas y les estaré muy agradecida por eso.

Y ya que menciono mis cuentas les recuerdo que pueden comunicarse conmigo (enlaces en mi perfil) y en especial en Twitter suelo comentar, a veces, en qué estoy trabajando ;) si no se sienten capaces aguantar hasta la próxima publicación.. jeje

También quería comentar algo muy importante que me señalaron en un review y me olvidé de mencionar mientras redactaba la introducción del cap anterior y lo recordé ayer leyendo a una persona que criticaba muy duro a Carver porque Sam no había buscado a Dean después de la S7. Y lo que quería decir era que los primeros caps de este fic estaban dedicados a encontrar una manera de que Sam saliera libre de todo eso.

Yo amo mucho a Sam. Y no fue amor a primera vista. Me costó mucho entenderlo. Recién al final de la S2 empezé a quererlo. Y no me enojó para nada lo que vi en la season premier de la 8. Sí me inquietó que no ayudase a Kevin, pero lo de Dean lo entendí. Y por esa razón puse a Erika empujándolo a salir de la escena. Necesitaba que la gente siquiera contemplara la posibilidad de que se hubiera rendido. Es un ser humano, gente. Más allá del héroe, del cazador, del hombre que dio todo lo que era por salvar a su hermano y al mundo, Sam es una persona que tiene derecho, como todos, a quebrarse y a decir hasta aquí llegué.

Un saludo. Hasta la próxima. Y comentan si tiene ganas.

xoxo

* * *

**Interludio.**

Erika abrió la puerta de entrada con cierta dificultad. La casa llevaba tiempo cerrada, la cerradura había ofrecido resistencia, pero su propia debilidad no había facilitado las cosas. Se tambaleó hasta el sofá y se sentó sin molestarse por quitar la sábana que lo protegía del polvo. Se sentó sobre la suciedad lamentando las heridas en su cuerpo, especialmente las de la cabeza, aunque éstas no le dolieran tanto como el orgullo.

Tomó su móvil y volvió a marcar el número de Crowley. Lo había hecho dos veces durante el camino si ninguna suerte.

"Demasiado ocupado infligiendo dolor para contestar. Deja un mensaje" revoleó los ojos por tener que escuchar por tercera vez la irritante grabación.

–Crowley...por favor... contéstame. Por favor, llámame... –su voz se volvió suplicante para luego quebrarse en llanto –por favor... hablemos. Puedo arreglarlo... ¡lo arreglaré! No me dejes sola... llámame. – Volvió a marcar, esta vez otro número al que había estado intentando comunicarse – Sam... Sam... ya he perdido la cuenta de las veces que te llamé. Por favor... la jodí y mucho y... tal vez Crowley vaya tras de ti por mi culpa... ten cuidado por favor. No quería que todo fuese así... – el llanto la interrumpió una vez más – lo siento.

Cortó la comunicación y limpió sus lágrimas rápidamente con sus manos. Pasó toda la noche alternando la mirada entre el vacío y la pantalla de su móvil. Se bebió por completo la botella de whisky que guardaba de reserva.

Al día siguiente, resaca de por medio, juntó todos los ingredientes en el cuenco sobre el sigilo pintado en el suelo, encendió la cerilla y se quedó observando la llama. Se preguntó si acaso él ya estaría lo suficientemente calmado para enfrentarlo. Supuso que no pero se decidió a invocarlo igualmente. Finalmente su vista se volvió a clavar el fuego. Lo apagó de un soplido y se recostó sobre el sofá rindiéndose ante el cansancio.

Una voz conocida la despertó. Reconoció a Maggie en cuanto su vista se lo permitió.

– ¿Qué te pasó? Te vez peor de lo que sonabas en el teléfono... – le dijo aterrada – Me asusté cuando llegué y vi la puerta abierta.

– Gracias por venir hasta aquí. Debí desmayarme o algo.

Margaret abrió su valija y comenzó a sacar los elementos para realizar las curaciones.

– ¿Cómo te hiciste esto?- le preguntó comenzando a limpiar las heridas ante los quejidos de Erika.

– Crowley... – murmuró – se enfadó conmigo...

– ¿ESE ANIMAL TE HIZO ESTO? – protestó enfurecida.

– Por favor no grites, quieres? – le suplicó.

– Tu cabeza va a necesitar sutura... ¿cómo has permitido que esto sucediera? ¿Que te golpeara de esta manera?Alguien tiene que hacer algo...

– Si... llamaré a la línea de asistencia a la mujer maltratada por su demonio... Oh, espera – dijo con sarcasmo – eso no existe... y no es como si no me lo mereciera...

– Ahora si suenas como una mujer maltratada...

– Maggie, él no me golpeó, fue una pelea... he tenido otras peores...créeme.

– Se supone que tú le importas, que se preocupa por ti. Eso es lo que me has vendido todos estos años, linda. ¿¡Has estado bebiendo?! Hará un cóctel genial con los analgésicos y antibióticos que vas a necesitar.

– Metí la pata... esta vez en serio. Pudo matarme y no lo hizo.

– ¿Y quieres que le aplauda o qué? Eso no lo hace menos monstruoso...

– Es un demonio. Él es monstruoso...

Erika cerró los ojos tratando de evadir tanto el dolor físico como el moral y Margaret aprovechó para husmear en su móvil.

– ¿¡Has estado llamándole?! – la interrogó furiosa. Erika hizo un gesto de fastidio – Pues ¿sabes qué? Yo también lo llamaré – afirmó mientras marcaba el número.

– Maggie, por favor... – rogó Erika mientras intentaba recuperar el teléfono. Margaret la eludió alejándose de ella.

– Hey! ¿Imbécil!¿Cómo te va, eh?¿Crees que tienes derecho a tratar a Erika así? ¿EH? ¡ANIMAL! ¿Con todo lo que ella hace por ti? ¡ERES UN MALDITO BASTARDO MALAGRADECIDO!

– Si... eso ayudará mucho... – le reclamó arrebatándole el aparato.

La rubia se volvió a sentar junto a ella y continuó limpiando sus heridas con algo de brusquedad. Erika trató de contener un quejido que el roce de la gasa impregnada en antiséptico le había provocado.

– Lo siento – se disculpó Maggie suavizando tanto sus movimientos como su tono de voz, el que estaba acostumbrado a dar órdenes en el hospital – es solo que... me fastidia todo esto. Te mereces algo mejor – le aclaró mirándola a los ojos – eres una mujer increíble, te mereces a alguien que te trate como tal.

Erika permaneció unos segundos inmóvil, tan solo los pocos que logró contener su desconsolado llanto.

– Lo lamento... – se disculpó Maggie – no debí ser tan brusca. Necesitas descansar.

Ella no le respondió, aún intentaba en vano retener las lágrimas. Margaret secó las que cayeron con delicadeza justo antes de que Erika se tumbara sobre su pecho.

– Shhh... está bien. – la consoló mientras acariciaba su cabello.

– ¿Por qué...? – dijo con voz entrecortada – ¿Por qué no me mató? – preguntó mientras se deslizaba hacia las piernas de Maggie y reposaba allí su cabeza.

– Cariño... ¿acaso deseabas que lo hiciera?

– Tal vez... Hice algo terrible... y lo peor de todo es que afectará a otras personas...todos están en peligro por mi culpa... es por eso que estoy viva, para que él pueda seguir jugando conmigo, con mi miedo.

– Erika, no puedes cargar con la responsabilidad de todo el mundo. – le dijo mientras le acariciaba el pelo – trata de dormir. Mañana pensaremos en algo, ¿si?

* * *

Vaciaba su tercera cerveza. Miró a Chris sentado frente a ella. Le sonrió. Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

–Como en los viejos tiempo... tú y yo ¿eh? –dijo el moreno. Ella asintió en conformidad –bueno... tú, yo y... el Hobbit. –agregó señalando a Garth con un movimiento de cabeza. Éste se acercó pero no antes de que ella reprendiera a su amigo.

–¡No lo llames así! ¿Acaso no ves que es demasiado alto para ser un Hobbit?

–Si... pero come todo el día...

Garth los alcanzó en ese momento. Palmeó delicadamente la espalda de la chica mientras le regalaba una cálida mirada fraternal.

–¡Me alegra que estés de vuelta en el equipo! –exclamó.

–No. Te alegra que otra vez haya salvado tu flaco trasero...

–Eso es una gran verdad. –levantó uno de los vasos que traía consigo y les acercó los otros dos –Por nuestra salvadora, Erika. La más bella y fuerte flor que ésta profesión jamás haya conocido.

–Ya te pasaste –le reprendió ella besando su mejilla.

– Por cierto... los mojitos van a cuenta de la casa. – informó Garth.

– ¿Y eso por qué? – preguntó Chris.

– No lo sé y no tengo interés en saberlo. Ya sabes lo que dicen, si es gratis es mejor.

Erika levantó la vista realizando contacto visual con el barman, sonrió levantando su copa hacia él. Sus labios dibujaron la mímica de una sola palabra: "Gracias" El atractivo hombre de ojos celeste grisáceos saludó desde la barra con su al menos un metro noventa de estatura.

– ¿...te has...? – intentó interrogarle Christopher – ¿Tú y él...? – le incomodaba terminar la frase.

– Oye... amigo. Ella necesita sexo... y nosotros tenemos que beber. ¡Es un gran trato para todos! – comentó Garth con entusiasmo.

– Si pero ¿por qué mojitos?No solemos beberlos

– No tiene importancia.- respondió ella con una sonrisa vergonzosa que dejaba entrever que sabía la respuesta pero no la confesaría a nadie.

– ¿A quién le importa? ¡Son gratis! – observó Garth.

– Si... pero tú no vas a beber el tuyo... porque Chris no va cargarte hasta tu casa...

Los tres rieron ante esa imagen visual.

–Nos alegra que estés de nuevo a nuestro lado, linda.–agregó Chistopher. Ella bajó la vista con algo de vergüenza. –Deja eso... no hay reproches. Nunca los hubo realmente. Solo temíamos por ti. Te queremos, y queremos lo mejor para ti.

–Lo sé. Y no los culpo por no querer verme...

–Nadie quiso semejante cosa...ver a Crowley manipularte era muy doloroso para nosotros. Aunque a veces pienso que tú lo manipulabas a él... además... no puedes negar que tú no nos necesitabas ya para nada... esta misión lo ha confirmado. Somos nosotros los que te necesitamos a ti... –comentó sonriendo – Es sorprendente cuanto has madurado como cazadora. Y yo estoy mejor solo. Siempre he estado solo…. No estoy enfadado, Erika. Lo juro. Y puedes contar conmigo en cualquier momento, linda.

–Gracias... es un gran cumplido. Creo que será mejor que me vaya. Llámenme la próxima vez que están en problemas, chicos...

* * *

Los suaves golpes a la puerta apenas se oyeron. El visitante ingresó ante la ausencia de respuesta.

–¿Llamabas?

Crowley le indicó que tome asiento con un gesto.

–¿Cómo está?

Milton manifestó sus dudas con un movimiento oscilante de su cabeza.

–Muy como era de esperarse... –fue su tibia respuesta.

–¿Eso que significa? –preguntó el rey del infierno con impaciencia.

–Que te necesita pero no lo admitirá nunca. La acostumbraste a ti, y se nota.

–¿No ha notado que la observamos, verdad?

–No podría decirlo... señor. Todo lo que sé en la materia... lo aprendí de ella. Pero podría asegurar que no está tratando de ocultarse. El mensaje es claro: está ahí para cuando queramos contactarla. Si su deseo fuese no ser hallada... no sabríamos nada de ella.

– ¿Actividades...?

– De cacería... mayormente, aunque nada relacionado con demonios. No creo que sea casual. El resto del tiempo lo pasa sola. Animé, chocolates, helado... y bastante alcohol..

–De acuerdo. Asegúrate de que no esté en problemas graves.

–Si señor. –respondió antes de marcharse.

* * *

Erika dejó su bolso en el sótano. Se duchó y comenzó a secar su cuerpo cuidando de tocar lo menos posible su reciente sutura. Pensó que su herida sanaría antes de lo que cualquiera esperaría. Garth tenía una gran mano para esas cosas.

Habían pasado seis meses desde que Kevin había escapado. Todas sus búsquedas habían sido infructuosas. El chico era evidentemente más listo que ella. Se había dado por vencida.

En eso pensaba mientras se frotaba el cabello mojado, cuando sintió que su sangre empezaba a bullir. Esperó unos segundos intentando dilucidar cómo debía reaccionar en ese momento. No encontró nada en su mente.

–Hola Crowley…. –dijo sin volverse a observarlo.

–Hola cariño… ¿Sabes? Es frustrante no poder tomarte jamás por sorpresa.

–Podrías hacerlo... si tan solo te aparecieras ante mí... en lugar de quedarte ahí de voyeurista. – dijo mientras su vista viajaba hacia su morral, dentro de la cuál había dejado su daga de Salomón. Estaba demasiado lejos para aventurarse por ella. No había nada que pudiera hacer para defenderse.

Finalmente giró sobre sí misma para contemplarlo. Se sentó en la cama, fingiendo desinterés y despreocupación por su presencia, abrió el cajón de su mesita y extrajo un frasco de crema humectante.

– ¿Pones crema humectante en tus piernas? –preguntó con un dejo de confusión en su rostro.

–Los jeans no son nada amables con la piel. Se reseca y me da comezón... – hizo una pausa comprobando en el semblante de Crowley que éste no se había tragado la historia – ¡Bueno! ¡Está bien! ¡Lo admito! Ya no tengo veinte años y mi cuerpo lo sabe de sobra. ¿OK?

– ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuántos químicos nocivos para ti tiene esa cosa?

– ¿Y desde cuándo te preocupas por los químicos nocivos en los productos cosméticos?

– No me preocupan en los productos cosméticos, me preocupan en ti... Debes usar aceite de almendras. ¡Ah! Y un consejo: no permitas que nadie lo sepa, arruinaría tu reputación de dama de hierro. Y no entiendo de qué te preocupas. Luces hermosa, como siempre. Diría que más que nunca.

–Gracias. – dijo ruborizándose ligeramente – ¿Y a qué debo el honor de tu visita?¿O has venido solo como asesor de estética naturista?

–He tenido novedades. Ha habido algo de acción por ahí, según he oído….

– ¿Y eso me importa porque….?

– ¿No sabes nada? –preguntó con una mueca de asombro.

–No… – respondió ella a punto ya de perder la paciencia.

–Dean Winchester ha vuelto…

– ¿En verdad? –indagó Erika luego de una dubitativa pausa. Su rostro se entristeció notoriamente. – ¿Solo Dean? –continuó, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia Crowley.

–Aparentemente…. Eso me interesaba confirmar. Por eso he venido.

–Me siento halagada. –comentó ella sarcásticamente.

– ¿Entonces no has tenido sueños, pesadillas, premoniciones…?

–No. –respondió firmemente Erika. –Sin ángeles a la vista. ¿Es lo único que te interesaba? ¿Verdad?

–Solo quería darte un respiro. –explicó Crowley –No te lo tomes a mal…Cometiste muchos errores. Algunos imperdonables. Era alejarte de mí o desangrarte viva….en verdad no deseaba que mi ira ante tus últimos actos me llevara a cometer alguna acción irreparable sobre tu linda persona. – le acarició lentamente el brazo, desde el hombro hasta la muñeca mientras hablaba, le tomó la mano entre las suyas – Me exasperaste demasiado. Alcanzaste un límite. ¿Entiendes mi postura? –le preguntó besando su mano, inhalando el perfume a rosas de la crema remanente en ésta.

–Tal vez –dijo ella soltándose y dándole la espalda nuevamente.

–Sin embargo hay más novedades. He localizado al profeta. Y a la tabla también, la cual, aparentemente, el imprudente Kevin perdió de vista.

Ella lo miró fijamente.

– ¿Y por qué vienes a contármelo justamente a mí? Después de lo que hice…

–Justamente –interrumpió el rey del infierno –es tu oportunidad de reparar el daño que me has hecho.

– ¿¡EL DAÑO QUE TE HE HECHO? – interrumpió alterada – ! INTENTASTE MATARME. DIJISTE QUE YO YA NO TE SERVÍA PARA NADA.

– Si... eso fue un poco exagerado de mi parte... – comentó Crowley con un gesto que asemejaba el de un hombre avergonzado.

– ME GOLPEASTE Y ME ABANDONASTE MAL HERIDA EN MEDIO DE LA NADA. ¡SOLA! Tuve que conducir mi coche... ni sé cuantos kilómetros... y detenerme cada quince minutos porque temía desmayarme al volante...

– ¿Has terminado? ¿Tienes una idea de lo que significa que ese mocoso ande por ahí con instrucciones de cómo acabarnos... dictadas nada más ni nada menos que por Dios...?

– OH, claro. Lo olvidaba. Todo se trata de ti...

– Estás viva...después de todo lo que hiciste ¿no es así? ¿No es prueba suficiente para ti?

Ella lo miró con seriedad. Casi podría decirse que sería capaz de herirlo tan solo con la furia de sus ojos.

– Dijiste que yo ya no te servía para nada... – repitió en un tono por demás lúgubre.

– ¡Estaba enfadado! – interrumpió el demonio – Tú sabes que no es verdad... eres valiosa.

– ¿Valiosa? ¿O peligrosa?

– Ambas. – admitió él, casi en el extremo de la sinceridad. – ¿Sin rencores...?

Erika frunció el ceño y él bajó la vista un instante.

– ¿Es eso vergüenza?

– Quizá... – confesó él. – Me equivoqué, ¿de acuerdo?

– Y... – le dijo ella, inclinando la cabeza y alzando la cejas en señal de que esperaba avergonzarlo un poco más antes de permitirle continuar con el argumento que lo había traído nuevamente hasta ella.

– ...Y... Lo lamento. Y no volverá a ocurrir. Te doy mi palabra.

– Disculpas aceptadas. ¿Y en qué se supone que seré yo útil para usted, su majestad? –preguntó Erika con sarcasmo.

–Habrá un evento en el que se subastará la tabla. Necesito una escolta.

– ¡Ja! ¿Quieres que te haga de puta oficialmente?

–No querida… necesito una escolta en el estricto sentido de la palabra. Estaré desprotegido.

– ¿Un guardaespaldas quieres decir?

–Aunque no podrás ir armada, sé que aún así serás peligrosa. Y no puedo confiar esto a un demonio. Esos seres de pesadilla aún no están a la altura.

Erika suspiró largamente.

–De acuerdo. Hoy es tu día de suerte. No tengo nada que perder. Y estoy muy aburrida. –dijo dejando caer la toalla al suelo, provocativamente.

Crowley ignoró la provocación con gran esfuerzo.

–Te mandaré un atuendo acorde a la ocasión Pasaré por ti más tarde.

Luego desapareció sin despedirse.


End file.
